Final Fantasy Yugioh
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: [currently on hiatus] A rewrite of Final Fantasy 7, witht the Yugioh cast. New dialouge, different relationships, extra scenes, new and interesting twists. It is NOT a Carbon Copy of FF7! Past YamiTea YugiTea JoeyMai
1. Opeartion: No 1 Mako Reactor

_Here's my first Yugioh fic. This is a rewrite of the Final Fantasy 7 story, but played by the Yugioh cast. Some events will be the same, others, including character relationships will be altered. I'd like to thank fellow writer Mewlon for collaborating and cowritting this fic with me. Thanks Mewy-chan! (hugs her)  
_

_Disclaimer: Mewlon and I don't own Yugioh, and we don't own Final Fantasy 7 either, so let's get this story started._

**  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

In the dark reaches of space there came a cry as silent as the night itself. Stars from unknown regions appeared and moved in every which way….

"Something is coming…."

All of this went on in the mind of a young girl with lovely chestnut colored hair as she gazed her sapphire eyes into the green, water like light that was before her. Standing up with her flower basket in hand, the brunette beauty walked out from the building and into the busy streets of the hi-tech city known as Midgar. Her rosy pink dressed brushed against her legs softly as he treaded through the streets. As she stood on the corner, ready to sell her beautiful flowers to the people, little did she know that today would be like any other day?

Elsewhere in the city of Midgar, a train was rushing through, headed to the station in Sector 1. It began to skid to a halt as it neared the station, where two guards in red uniforms were stationed. Suddenly, a young man in a red toque jumped down from the train, attracting the attention of one guard, who rushed forward with a gun drawn.

But before he could act, the youth punched him in the face, knocking him out. The second guard was about to go on the attack when a blue haired girl with a yellow ribbon leapt out and high kicked him so hard that he sailed into the wall, knocking himself out. As the two youths began to head out of the train station, a spectacled boy with rather teal colored hair jumped down from the train and began to follow them.

Followed by a tall blonde youth, who's right arm did not have a hand, but a gattling gun in its place. His attire was consisted of an open brown vest that revealed nothing but his bare chest in the open. His brown, loose pants waved through the rather windy night. Looking around to see if there were any enemies, the blonde searched the area with his rather chestnut eyes.

Once the coast was clear the gun-arm youth signaled up to the train. On top of the train stood a young man with spiky, magenta/black/yellow hair. His blue sleeveless turtle neck was tight around his rather thin body. The young man jumped from the top of the train and landed upon the concrete. Taking a huge sword in his hand, the young tricolor haired man swung it around and placed it neatly upon his back.

"Come on newcomer, follow me." The gun-arm said with a New Yorker accent, and he ran to join the other three.

The spiky haired swordsman gave a small sneer at the gun man before getting up to follow him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two fallen guards on the ground. Kneeling down, the swordsman checked them to see if they had anything that might come in handy. In one of the clothing of the guards, the young man found two potions hidden within them.

"These will come in handy…" He said to himself and ran towards the station's exit only to be stopped by two blue guards with rifles. "Oh shit…"

He drew his large sword and got into a fighting stance. The two guards tried to shoot him with their rifles, but used his rather large sword as a shield. One Soldier took out a knife and began to rush at the youth. The youth smirked a bit before he dodged to one side and cleaved his sword right through the soldier's body, killing him instantly, and splattering blood on the ground. The youth turned to the other soldier who was running at him with his gun pointed.

The youth ran at the solider, and leapt over him letting him pass right under, before landing and delivering a swift, killing blow, across the soldier's neck. The youth put his sword back into it's sheathe across his back and continued to follow his teammates. When he exited the station and stepped into the light of the street lamp, he found the three of his team mates outside of an electronic gate, obviously blocking their destination. He remained silent as he approached them.

"Hey it's not everyday we have someone from SOLDIER with us in Avalanche!" Spoke the toque boy as he noticed the tricolor haired youth.

"SOLDIER?" The blue haired girl who was working on the gate's lock, spoke worrying. "Rex, aren't they the enemy?"

"Whoa, Miho. Calm down. He WAS in SOLDIER, but now he with us." Rex said to her." He turned back to the spiky haired youth. "Didn't catch your name…"

"…Yugi." The youth told them.

"Yugi, huh? My name's…"

"Rex, I heard. I just need to remind you that I have to leave once the job's over." Yugi said in a polite tone.

Suddenly, the blonde gunmen from before ran up to them. "What da hell! I thought I told ya'll not to move in a group! Come on, the North Mako Reactor's waitin!"

As the arguments went on Miho finally broke the lock on the gate and the door slid open with ease, allowing her, Rex, and the other youth, whose name was Weevil, to pass through. As the three teammates entered, they had split and hide around in the corners, trying to sneak up upon any enemies that might have been lurking around.

Before the blonde went in, he turned to Yugi with an accusing glare. "Ex-SOLDIER huh? I dun trust ya."

Yugi sighed. "I knew you'd say that Joey."

Joey just glared, before he turned and headed for the reactor. Cloud looked up above him in the night sky. He gazed at the towering Mako Rector before him, before he followed Joey. While Yugi ran through the alleyway to the reactor, he saw Miho surrounded by three guard hounds that were advancing on her.

"Guess it's time to break out the materia…" Yugi said as he surrounded himself with magical green light and calling upon a magic spell. "ICE!"

Three ice crystals erupted like blossoming flowers of ice falling to the dogs' bodies, killing them off instantly. Once the enemies were dead, Miho smiled at Yugi then headed on her way to where everyone was. As he ran towards the group a squad of 5 MPs came out of nowhere and attacked Avalanche with their rifles.

"BOLT!" Yugi shouted as he concentrated a magic spell from his body and towards the enemies.

Two lightning bolts shot from above and zapped two of the MPs, frying them. He followed up with a rushing slash, cleaving through two more, before turning around and knocking the remaining soldier off the rails and into the Mako below. He watched as Joey, Rex, and Miho went into the reactor, while Weevil went to the exit.

"Concentrate on the mission Yugi I've got the exit here." Weevil told him. "Boy it's going to be a sight to see when all goes well." He said excitedly.

After listening to what Weevil had to say Yugi shrugged it off and ran for the inner section of the No. 1 Reactor. The smoke that arose from the reactors caught up in his nose and eyes, leaving him with squinted eyes. Shaking off the sensation, the young man kept walking through the reactor. Inside there stood Joey who apparently was waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey Yuge, is this yer first time in a Mako Reactor?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Of course not. Remember, I worked for Kaiba Corp."

"The Planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it everyday. It's the life blood of this planet. But Kaiba Corp. keeps suckin' the blood out with these weird machines…"

"Please Joey, let's hurry, and leave the lecture for later." Scoffed Yugi as he seemed uninterested in learning anything from what the blonde had to say.

Joey growled. "Dat's it! You're commin' wit me now!"

The way that Joey seemed frustrated with Yugi had brought a rather smug smiled to his lips. Yugi let out a small laugh as he continued to walk towards where Rex had been. The brunette had been pushing a lot of buttons before he finally got the correct code. He smiled a rather victorious grin as he was able to open the door.

"Code Deciphered!" Rex announced as the door opened.

Miho went to the next door and cracked the lock code. "Code Deciphered!"

The blue haired girl let out a sigh of relief before she wiped some sweat away from her brow and walked towards the doorway. Yugi and Joey soon followed her there after. Once they were inside the dark elevator, Miho instructed Yugi to push the "Up" button, which he did. As the elevator rode down to the lower area, Joey continued his lecture about Mako energy to Yugi.

"Little by little the reactor will drain out all the life. And that'll be that." Spoke Joey as he looked at the young swordsman with much concern.

"Well it's not my fault or problem." Yugi told him flatly.

"The Planet's dyin,' Yuge!" Joey growled as he shook a fist at the tricolor haired man.

Yugi shook his head. "Joey, look. I'm only concerned with finishing the job before security and the guard droids come."

Joey felt his blood boil as he heard what Yugi was telling him. If there was something that he didn't like was the attitude that came from the swordsman. The blond was so tempted to take his gun hand and shoot his companion, but withheld his urge. _Leave him alone…._thought Joey as he clenched his fist, _it's only a mission. This clown is just some punk ass…._

Once the elevator reached the lower floor, the door opened, only to reveal a few grunts and armed laser cannons. Yugi rushed out, sword drawn and attacked the grunts, hacking and slashing, while dodging beam gun shots. Joey on the other hand was dealing with the laser guns, as he pointed his gun arm at them and fired a non stop stream of bullets upon them.

One grunt took aim on Yugi with his rifle and let out a bullet. Before Yugi could react towards that enemy he was hit from the side with stray fire. The fighting was taking its toll on Yugi's temper until his anger started to peak. He felt a surge of anger and power flow through his body as he rushed towards his enemy. A bright red light covered the young man as he kept on charging all his energy towards his blade.

"Whoa… He's going into his Limit Break…" Joey stated after he shot down the enemy in front of him and shifted his attention towards his companion.

"BRAVER!" Yugi shouted as he took to the air.

He charged into the air, his sword glowing with energy, and he came down upon one grunt, slashing him in half. He turned to the other two grunts that were left. The two grunts took one look at the swordsman before they cowered from looking at him and began to run away. Yugi glared down at then and chased after them.

Concentrating his power he fired a "Bolt" to strike them down while he leapt into the air, using "BRAVER" on them as well. Joey shot down the last Laser Cannon, and he turned to see Yugi's handiwork. He couldn't help but smirk with impression. _Heh, this kid is better then I thought, _Joey said to himself within his mind, _if only he used his powers for a more nobler cause he could make a fine addition to Avalanche._

After the battle, Miho went out in front, with Joey and Yugi following, down the stairs and into the next room. They were now right above the reactor core as they climbed down the ladder and onto the support beams. Miho stood off to the side signaling to Joey and Yugi that she would keep watch. Both men nodded to the young girl before they climbed down the ladder and towards the room where the Reactor Core stood. They made their way to the central control of the reactor, ready to do their work.

On the way, Yugi found a glowing green jewel like orb on the ground. He reached down and picked it up. "Restore Materia…"

Joey stood off to the side of the reactor core. "When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Yugi, you set the bomb."

Yugi cast him a confused look. "Shouldn't you do it?"

"Just do it! I wanna make sure there's no funny business!"

"Fine, be my guest." Yugi sighed in annoyance.

He was about to set the bomb when he froze. Something had stopped his right hand. It couldn't move nor was able to move it himself. Something from the back of his mind had came to him. A voice spoke to him inside of his head. At first he could not make it out, but soon it had came to him loud and clear.

_WAIT! THIS ISN'T JUST A REACTOR!_

"What's wrong?" Joey asked in a concerned voice.

"Huh?" Yugi regained his senses.

"What's wrong Yugi? Hurry up!"

"Right… Sorry." Yugi apologized.

He walked up to the core, taking out a small bomb, and setting it up ready to detonate. It really didn't take long for the young man to prepare everything. Once he was done, he let out a sigh and turned to face Joey. Suddenly the alarm went off, echoing throughout the reactor. Red lights illuminated the entire room signaling that something had gone wrong.

"Heads up! Here they come!" Joey warned.

Through the horrible alarm sounds, there came a strange sound coming from above the two men. The large clanking sound became louder and louder with every second that had passed. Then suddenly a loud bam boomed as a large scorpion-like robot landed in front of them. Upon its tail and claws were guns which were pointed down at the two men.

"Shit… The Guard Scorpion…" Yugi cursed. "Joey, it's a machine, so I'm gonna cast Bolt spells on it, while you use your gun."

"Don't give me orders Yuge! I know what to do!" Joey barked as he pointed his weapon upon the Guard Scorpion.

The Guard Scorpion had already turned on its search scope and examined Yugi and Joey. The large machine had studied their health and information about the young men into its data base. It opened fire with its gun and aimed at Yugi and Joey. Both youths opened their eyes wide then dodged the oncoming rain of bullets. The machine swung its iron tail and tried to drill down at the men.

"BOLT!" Yugi opened cast his lightning spell upon the machine, causing the mecha to stall slightly, while Joey fired his gun at the creature's torso.

Joey jumped away as Guard Scorpion's tail came down at him. As the tail was stuck upon the ground, Joey took the opportunity to take aim at the machine. The blonde man smirked as he unleashed a spray of bullets upon the Guard Scorpion. Suddenly, the Guard Scorpion began to raise its tail and shake violently.

"Joey, be careful!" Yugi called. "Don't attack while his tail's up! It'll counter attack with his laser!"

But Joey didn't hear him as he fire another round of bullets and the Guard Scorpion... BIG mistake. The giant robot initiated its Tail Laser attack upon Yugi and Joey without warning.

"GAH!" Yugi shouted as he fell upon the floor. "You idiot! I told you not to attack it when its tail is up!"

"AGH!" Let out Joey as he fell down upon his side. "Shut up! I'm a leader, and I know what I'm doing!

Yugi and Joey were knocked off their feet, and feeling a LOT of resentment to the "scorpion." They hid behind the rector core as they waited for it to stop shaking. Once it DID stop shaking and began to lower its tail, Yugi and Joey leapt out, both feeling mad as hell right now, and shining with red energy, about to use their Limit Breaks…

"BRAVER!" Yugi gathered energy within his blade as he launched himself into the air.

"BIG SHOT!" Joey however, charged up a large concentration of energy into his gun arm, forming a large ball at the end of his cannon.

Both a dropping slash, and a large shot over took the Guard Scorpion, cutting through its armor, and frying its circuitry, causing its head and torso to explode. It's lower half staggered backwards, and tripped over the railing, where it tumbled over and fell into the Mako below. Yugi moved towards the rail to look upon the falling machine.

Letting out a sigh of relief the young swordsman let out a soft smile. His moment of relaxation was cut short when his ears caught the sound of a soft beeping noise that came from his right. _The bomb! _Yugi thought, as he looked towards the core. _Shit, we better get the hell out of here before we go down as the scorpion._

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Yugi shouted at Joey.

Both of them broke into a sprint as they ran from the reactor core. They climbed up the ladder, and began to climb up to the upper support beams above. As they rushed through the reactor, something had caught the corner of their eyes. Yugi stopped to see that Miho, who had stopped to keep watch, had her foot stuck.

Yugi ran over to the Miho. "Miho are you ok?"

"My Leg's stuck!" The blue haired girl yelped as she tried to pull her leg out.

Yugi rushed towards Miho and kneeled down upon the ground. Placing both hands upon Miho's leg, the young swordsman used all his strength to pull out her leg. Once she was free Miho moved her foot around and smiled down at Yugi.

"Thank you…" Miho said, blushing slightly, before running up the ladder out of the core.

Yugi and Joey soon followed after Miho and towards their way to freedom. The trio ran into the next room and ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. They darted into the elevator, where Yugi slammed the "up" button. Once their elevator reached the top, Miho flew out and quickly hacked the code to the newly closed doors.

"Code Deciphered!" Let out Miho as she pushed several buttons.

Rex, anxious to leave the soon to be destroyed reactor, headed for the other door and cracked its code. "Code Deciphered! Let's get the hell outta this place!" Rex shouted as he darted through the door.

Weevil was still waiting at the exit, when he saw Miho, Rex, Joey and Yugi running like hell out of the reactor. He threw open the exit door, and all 5 of them managed to get out of the reactor, just as the bomb went off, and a large wave of flame belched out of the reactor, whose top also blew up in a cloud of smoke and flame… The No. 1 Mako Reactor was destroyed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Well that's all for today. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. See you later!_


	2. Catchin' the Train

_(Next chapter is here! It's time to pick up where we left off for Yugi and co. Mewlon and I don't own Yugioh or Final Fantasy 7.)_

CHAPTER 2

Everyone in Sector 1 certainly had their attention grab when their Mako reactor blew sky high, as a cloud of smoke and fire erupted from the top as if the reactor was a volcano.

Meanwhile, down below the reactor, the members of Avalanche were right in front of yet another electronic gate that was in their way. Miho was busy setting a bomb to blow the gate up, while the others were conversing amongst themselves.

Rex sighed with relief at their escape and deed. "That should keep the planet going…at least a little longer."

"Yeah..." That was all Weevil had to say.

"…" Joey was silent, but in his mind, he spoke. _'We did it… But how many innocent people suffered? How many people that weren't part of Kaiba Corporation?'_

Miho finished setting the bomb, and she stood up. "OK! The bomb's about to go! Stand back!"

On the outside of the gate, there was a small explosion as fire belched out from the ruined gate. Yugi jumped out first, followed by Joey. Rex and Miho ran out of the gate themselves, and lastly was Weevil, whose pants had caught on fire, and he was running around the area trying to put them out. When Weevil finally had his flaming slacks problem under control, he joined with the others as Joey spoke.

"Alright now, let's scram from dis place. Split up guys! We rendez-vous at Sector 8!" Joey said to his teammate, before they all scattered. But just as Joey himself was about to leave, Yugi stopped him.

"Joey, wait a second!"

Joey sighed. "If it's about your money, save it until we're back at the hideout, then we'll talk." He then ran up the stairs, and disappeared.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to believe him." He proceeded to run up those same stairs and into the alleyways.

Outside of the alleyway in Sector 8, near the movie theatre, the flower girl was standing around, watching all of the people run in a frantic frenzy. She was knocked down by one and she fell to the ground. "Ow!" She landed smack down on her rear. She sat up rubbing her bruised derriere, when she saw a spiky haired swordsman walk run out. Her cheeks turned a soft pink as she gazed at him. _'Wow… He's so handsome… He looks, so much like… Him…'_

Yugi stepped out of the alleyway and into Sector 8. He noticed the local movie theatre, showing the movie "Loveless," or had been showing, since it had been destroyed thanks to Avalanche's handiwork.

"Excuse me…" A sweet heavenly voice spoke out

Yugi turned to the voice, only to see a pretty, shoulder length brunette haired girl, with sapphire eyes, wearing a flowing button up pink dress, which was unbuttoned up to mid thigh, showing her long slender legs. He blushed slightly. _'Wow, she's pretty…'_

"Did something happen?" The girl asked looking at him curiously.

Yugi didn't want to draw too much attention to Avalanche's "handiwork." "Nothing… Hey listen…" He noticed her basket of freshly cut, beautiful flowers. "Don't see many flowers around here…" He said as he admired them.

"Oh, you like them?" The girl asked with a beautiful smile. "They're only 1 gil each."

Yugi blushed again, at her sweet smile. "I'll buy one."

"Oh thank you!" The flower girl gushed. She reached into her basket and pulled out a single red rose. "Here you go." She said smiling like an angel.

Yugi took the flower graciously. "It's beautiful… But not as beautiful as you." He said with a sly smile.

The girl blushed heavily and giggled. "Oh aren't you the charmer…"

"Do you buy any chance live around here?" Yugi asked.

The girl shook her head. "Oh no. I live in the Sector 5 slums. My house is…let's just say it stands out in the slums…"

"I'll remember that…" Yugi said.

"OH!" The flower girl checked her watch. "It's getting late. I'd better go. It was nice talking to you!" She turned around and ran off.

Yugi watched her retreating from for a while, just gazing at the "flower angel." Then he realized. "Damnit… I should've asked for her name… Oh well… At least I know where she lives…" He turned and began to walk in the direction of the Sector 8 station. As he passed through the plaza, he could see a few more people running around, along with some exclamations of, "What the hell's going on?" He even noticed a man looking at some graffiti on the wall. Yugi looked up at the graffiti and noticed Avalanche's name. "Boy, they're really trying to get their message across…" He said to himself as he approached another alleyway. As he crossed through, and was nearing a bridge, he was interrupted by some unwanted guests…

"Hey you!" Two Kaiba Corp. soldiers suddenly stepped out.

"Kaiba Corp. soldiers… There are only two of them… I'll fight them!" Turning around, he drew his sword.

Onesoldier came at him with a combat knife, narrowly missing Yugi, but managing to graze his shoulder.

"Agh!" Yugi cursed, before slashing at the soldier's chest, killing him. He held his sword out in front to block the gunfire of the other soldier, before charging at him, and running him through. Blood was splattered against the wall and the soldier fell, dead.

"There he is! Over there!" More voices began to shout.

"Hmmf." Yugi said, and decided to run for it. He turned a corner, only to see two more soldiers coming his way. "Great… They got reinforcements." He darted off in the opposite direction only to have 3 more soldiers block his path. Now he was surrounded and back up to the bridge.

"That's as far as you go!" The lead soldier said.

Yugi could hear a train coming from below to the bridge, hearing the grinding of the wheels on the steel rails and saw his chance of escape. "Unfortunately… I don't have the time to deal with you guys." He said with a smirk.

"Enough talking! Grab him!" The soldier shouted, but before the other soldiers could act, Yugi jumped on the edge of the bridge, and before the soldiers could reach him in time, Yugi jumped off, landing on top of a moving train, the same one that Joey and the others were taking. He just kneeled down on the roof of one car, and let the train roll on, through the tunnels.

Meanwhile, inside that same car, Avalanche was resting inside, pondering.

Rex looked a bit concerned. "Yugi never came…"

"Yugi… Wonder if he was killed?" Weevil asked going pale.

"No way!" Joey protested angrily. 'I don't think he'd die that easily.'

"Yugi…" Miho sighed. _'Why didn't you come? I didn't get the chance to thank you properly…'_

_PATAPATAPATAPATA!_

Everyone heard a banging on the roof for a moment, but ignored it.

Rex was still thinking when he had a thought. "Say… Do you think Yugi will…fight to the end for Avalanche!"

Joey turned on him with a furious look. "How da hell would I know! Damn it, if ya'll weren't such screw ups…" And he turned away in an angry huff.

Weevil spoke up. "Hey Joey! What about our money?" He asked

Joey slammed his fist against the crate he was next to and glared murderously at Weevil. "What did you just say?"

Weevil went pale again and looked down. "Nothing, sorry…" He said timidly.

"Ahhhh…" A voice sighed, followed by a knocking sound on the door. The knock followed 4 more times, before the door swung open, and Yugi flew in.

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi…"

Rex, Weevil, and Miho all exclaimed at the sudden appearance of their friend, while Joey nearly jumped out of his skin.

Yugi had a face of sheepish look. "Looks like I'm a little late."

"You're damn right yer late! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene…" Joey grumbled.

Yugi shrugged. "No big deal, it's just what I always do."

Joey's eye twitched angrily. "Shit! Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!" He scolded Yugi.

Yugi's eyebrow rose up mock quizzically. "Hmm? You were worried about me!" He gave goofy smile.

"WHAT!" Joey froze realizing what he just said. His eye began to twitch again. "I'm takin' it outta your money hot stuff!" He screamed at Yugi

Yugi winced. _'Damn… Pay cut…'_ He thought miserably.

Joey turned to everyone. "Wake up! We're movin' out! Follow me!" He walked out of the box car into the passenger car ahead.

One by one, everyone else congratulated Yugi

"Hey, Yugi! You were great back there!" Weevil said slapping Yugi on the back, before following Joey.

"Heh heh... Yugi! We'll do even better next time." Rex said giving Yugi a light noogie before following Weevil.

Miho walked over and shut the card door that Yugi left open. "Be careful I'll shut this." She said as she shut the door, and then turned to Yugi, noticing his face. "Oh, Yugi! Your face is pitch-black..." She took out a handkerchief and washed the dirt and ash from Yugi's face. "There you go! Say, thanks for helping me back there at the Reactor!" She said winking at him before heading into the passenger car ahead.

"You're…welcome…" Cloud trailed off. He walked towards the passenger car too.

In the next car, the conductor was just making an announcement to the passengers over the speaker. "Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23AM, Midgar Standard Time..."

Joey burst into the car, scaring everyone away into the next car, to get away from the blonde gunner.

A man in a fancy red suit cursed to himself as he left. "This is why I hate the last train…hoo boy."

Joey sat himself down on one of the seats and kicked his feet up, while Rex, Weevil, and Miho ran to the front of the car, keeping a watch and checking things out.

Yugi came in last. He noticed that Joey was relaxing and didn't look like he wanted to be bothered. _'I better let him have his way.'_ He thought as he walked to the front. He noticed Miho looking at a control panel on the wall, and grew curious. He walked up to her to see what she was looking at.

"Hey, Yugi." Miho said cheerily. "You want to look at this with me? It's a map of the Midgar Railing System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you. I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors... you know the flashy stuff? Okay, it's about to start." The computer turned on showing a green polygon model of Midgar. "This is a complete model of city of Midgar. It's about 1/10000 scale. The top plate is about 50 meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section..." Miho leaned over and whispered to Yugi. _"The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section."_ She then pulled away, speaking in a normal voice. "Then there's No. 2, No. 3 all the way up to the No. 8 Reactor. The 8 Reactors provide Midgar with electricity. Each town used to have a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them. Instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is. Phew..., this is next! Look." The Polygon model of Midgar zoomed in on their train's current location, and the route of the train they were on suddenly lit up on the screen. "This is the route this train is on. The route spirals around the main support structure. We should be coming around the center area, right now. At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central data bank at Kaiba Corporation Headquarters." She leaned over and whispered to Yugi again. _"Anyone could tell that we look suspicious so we're using fake ID's."_

Suddenly the entire area was filled with infrared light followed by a high pitched scanning sound.

"Speak of the devil... That light means that we're in the ID Security Check area." Miho told Yugi, before whispering to him again. _"When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps'll come out."_ She once again resumed her normal voice. "...Anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief." She turned off the computer.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks for the lesson, teacher." He said jokingly, making Miho giggle. He then turned around and sat down on the seat next to Joey, who tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to the top outside, showing the upper surface plate of Midgar.

"Look... you can see the surface now. This city doesn't have a day or night. If that plate wasn't there, then we could see the sky." Joey explained

Yugi looked up at the plate above with wonder. "A floating city... That's pretty unsettling scenery."

Joey cast a surprised look at Yugi. "Huh? Never expect ta hear that outta someone like you. ...your jus' full of surprise. The upper world... a city on a plate... It's 'cuz of that goddamn pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of polluted air. On topa that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy."

Yugi had a quizzical look on his face. "So why don't they move onto the plate?"

Joey shook his head sadly. "I dunno. Maybe it's because they're too poor… Or maybe…" He looked out the window. "The love their land no matter HOW polluted it gets…"

Yugi sighed sadly, understanding what Joey was saying, as he too looked out the window. "I know... no one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it."

The train continued to roll on the tracks, as it completely left Sector 8, and was heading towards Sector 7…

TO BE CONTINUED

_(Milleniumon: Well, thus ends another chapter of our story. We'd like to thank the reviewers for their kind words so far.Mewlon: Stay tuned for the next installment! Both: wave Ja-nee!)_


	3. Revelations in 7the Heaven

_(M & M: We don't own Yugioh or Final Fantasy, so NO SUEING! Mewlon: Time to head down to Sector 7. Milleniumon: To a little bar, known as 7th heaven. And also, on another, note, thank you too all the readers for reading this fic!)_

**CHAPTER 3**

The cold steel train ran down, grinding the steel rails, until it slowly pulled into the station of Sector Seven. It braked to a halt next to the platform, releasing steam all around. The conductor on the platform walked up to the passenger car and opened the door, letting the people out. An old couple came out from the train and walked quietly down the lonely road.

After a couple of other people had gotten off the train, the members of Avalanche started to walk towards the exit of the train and to platform. Miho scouted the area quickly to her left while Weevil took the area towards his right. Rex walked a bit further up the train and checked to see if the coast was clear. Once the area was secured, Joey walked out from the train and towards the open.

"Yo! Get over here, all'ya!" Shouted the blonde as he shook his gun arm at whoever was close by.

Upon hearing the voice of their leader, Rex stopped his scan of the train and jumped out from the door. Miho turned around and ran towards Joey as not to get in trouble with him. Weevil, quickly, followed by. '_Yeesh, you think he can yell any louder then this?' _Thought the bifocal youth as he fixed his bug shaped glasses.

Yugi had heard the yells of Joey from where he had stood on the far distance of the train. '_Gah! He's so loud!' _The young swordsman growled as he walked towards the gunman. '_I don't want to aggravate that guy anymore, if not I'll never hear the end of it.' _Yugi walked towards the small circle that was formed and waited for what his leader had to say. When Avalanche was gathered around, Joey briefed him.

"This mission was a success," stated Joey as he looked at his crew, "but don't get lazy now! The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! 'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the hideout! Move out!"

Once Joey had said that last statement, he broke the team and headed out in his direction leading west. The blonde gunman started to run towards his hideout. Miho, Rex, and Weevil soon broke out into a mad dash towards the same direction, after their leader. Yugi kept his distance and looked at the four members. '_They really are amateurs…' _thought the tricolor hair youth. '_If they are seen together like this they might get into trouble.'_

The young man shook his head at the sloppiness of the team. Yugi felt no need to hurry so he just walked in their direction. He seemed to cross though what looked like a junk yard, as he saw Avalanche running through. Old, dirty junk lay on the ground. Clothes that were torn, or completely destroyed, were on the ground. The smell of trash filled the nostrils of the young man as he continued to walk through the streets.

Rex had stood in one part of the junk yard. Taking out a gun, the brunette kept his eyes open for any intruders. When he knew that no one was really coming his way, he took up his left index finger and started to pick his teeth. Weevil on the other hand, rushed through the junk yard and towards the clearance of it. Keeping his beady eyes open, the short teal hair man pointed his gun at invisible enemies. Meanwhile Miho tried her best to guard Joey's back.

Yugi looked to the north, to see steel fence and gate, and the plate support beam that held up the plate above Sector Seven. Nearby he saw a man doing…something… Yugi felt a little uncomfortable watching the man's movements, and hearing the man's grunts and groans, and seeing where his hands were, so he and decided to move on, but not before shuddering a bit. '_Ooooh… That's nasty…'_ He thought as he shivered.

He head out of the junkyard, and he found himself in the slums of Sector Seven. As he walked closer, he saw Joey rush into a bar. The tiny building was a soft cream color that sadly was stained with the cruel weather or rather bar fights. There at the top was a sign that had read "Seventh Heaven" in big purple letters. Some of the windows had been stained with either alcohol or blood itself. As far as Yugi remembered, the owner of the bar had loved the color purple a lot.

His eyes widened as he heard gunshots, the sound of Joey's gun-arm. People began to run right out of the bar, screaming in terror. _'Aw God…'_ Yugi thought. Then sure enough he saw Joey storm out, beating his chest like a wild man and pointing his gun arm at them again, threatening to shoot them if they didn't leave, before standing guard at the stairs.

Out from the entire thing, another shadow appeared, trying to apologize for Joey's behavior. When the blonde leader heard the apologies, he turned to his companion and order for the shadow to return to the bar before anything can happen. Yugi did his best not to smirk as he casually walked down to the bar. He noticed the members of Avalanche scurrying around the bar, making sure no one else was inside.

"Well I guess that must be there hideout…" Yugi told himself as he walked towards the bar. "Looks like a dump, that's for sure. I still can't believe she would work here."

Yugi stopped in front of Joey who had his arms crossed. Miho, Rex, and Weevil scampered towards the entrance of Seventh Heaven and closed the door behind them. Joey looked behind him, seeing that the coast was clear and nodded to Yugi.

"Ok! Go on ahead." Spoke the blonde gunman as he moved out of the way for the skinnier man to go in.

Yugi nodded and walked into the bar.

"Daddy!" Piped a rather high and sweet voice.

As soon as Yugi walked in a little blond girl with pigtails came running in. Her soft emerald eyes lit up with such glee and joy in them as she knew her father would be home. Her soft yellow dress brushed against her skin along with the pink sweater she had worn. The young girl then saw Yugi, she ran off and cowered in the corner of the bar.

"Rebecca! Aren't you going to say anything to Yugi?" Spoke a somewhat voluptuous voice.

From behind the counter of the bar stood another blonde woman. She was much older looking then the other Avalanche members, but still retained a brilliant beauty about her. Long, soft hair brushed against her lovely back. She wore a somewhat tight and white tank top and a short black skirt that hung loosely on her skin which were held by overalls.

Her soft amethyst colored eyes looked concern at the small child and then walked out from behind the counter. Her soft and voluptuous curves were rather teasingly seductive. Yugi couldn't help but glance at her body with such…wanting eyes. But quickly he turned his head around and thought of something else. Rebecca said nothing but hid behind woman timidly, as she walked up to Yugi.

"Welcome home, Yugi." Spoke the blonde woman as she smiled at him. "Looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Joey?"

"Yeah…we fought, Mai." Yugi sighed.

Mai sighed. "I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little. I was worried." Mai then noticed the red rose tucked in Yugi's belt. "Flowers? How nice... You almost never see them here in the slums. But… A flower for me?" Mai blushed slightly. "Yugi, you shouldn't have..."

"No big." Yugi shrugged. Suddenly he had an idea, one that made him smile inwardly like a Cheshire Cat. "Actually… It's from Joey… He wanted to give it to you in person, but the big lug was too shy." He lied as he held out the flower to Mai.

Mai blushed even deeper now, at the mention of Joey's name, as she took the flower, and sniffed in its scent. '_It's been so long since I actually had a flower'._ Mai thought as she pondered about the flower. '_Back then, in Nibelheim, they were everywhere. The air was much cleaner….there it was much safer…at least until when **he **came….'_

"Oh that shy hunk! How sweet of him." She giggled as she walked towards behind the counter and tried her best to forget about that one time. "Thank you, Yugi. It smells wonderful. Maybe I should fill the store with flowers."

She motioned all around the bar, with sparkling eyes. Mai then looked for a vase and placed the flower in it with some somewhat clean water from the faucet. Yugi chuckled. '_Well, that's my good deed for the day.'_ He walked over to the table wear Avalanche, minus Joey, were drinking and eating to their hearts' content.

Rex Raptor noticed Yugi and called to him. "Hey Yugi, why don't you sit down and have a drink with us?" He said with a smile.

"Sure." Yugi replied as he took a seat near the brunette. _'I'll let him have his fun.'_

"Hoo yeah! That's the spirit!" Rex shouted as he swung a giant mug in the air. "You may have been with Soldier but you're still a rookie here. So, I'll show you the ropes!" He took a huge swig of his beer.

Yugi laughed. _'He's drunk.' _He thought as he made his way to the door, wondering where Joey was. When he looked outside, he heard the sound of stampeding feet and charging form coming at him. _'Oh Shit!'_ Yugi cursed mentally as he flew to the side and jumped on one of the tables of the bar. In came Joey with a rather anxious looking face.

"Daddy, welcome home!" Rebecca came running towards Joey and flew into his arms.

"Der's my girl!" Spoke the blonde as he caught the vibrant girl, lifting her into the air and setting her down on his shoulder.

Mai smiled at the scene before him and walked up her boyfriend. "You all right, Joey?"

"Great!" Joey said embracing his girlfriend. He suddenly felt huge lip smack on his cheek. Upon impact of it, the blonde let out a blush. He grinned at Mai and then asked, "What was that for?"

"That kiss was for the red rose you gave me." Mai purred in his ear. "Yugi delivered it to me from you, but you shouldn't be so shy…" Mai told him kissing him again.

Joey looked to the side seeing Yugi wave at him, smirking. He smirked back and mouthed "thank you" to him. Rebecca looked at both embracing adults and wondered if Mai might be her new mommy one day. As Joey fixed himself up, he looked at his team. Weevil was busy stuffing his face with Mai's homemade food, while Rex was pissed drunk. Miho was the only one that seemed to be doing something productive; she was reading a book.

"Get in here, fools! We're startin' the meetin'!" He and Rebecca walked up to a pinball machine and flicked a switch, carrying them down, while Rex, Weevil, and Miho jumped down after them.

Yugi nodded to Mai, before the Pinball elevator came back up, and he too went down to HQ. As Yugi went down to an elevator with a pinball machine, he saw Avalanche all doing their own thing as part of the team. But the only thing Yugi cared about right now was his money as he walked up to Joey who was beating the hell out of a punching bag, with Rebecca cheering him on.

Joey sensed Yugi's presence and stopped boxing to talk with him. "Yo, Yugi! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?"

"None. I'm positive." Yugi responded as he just shook his head.

Joey cocked an eyebrow in response. "You sound pretty sure."

Yugi smiled smugly. "If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now."

Joey began to twitch with rage at that remark. "Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you were in SOLDIER." He said warningly.

"..." Yugi just gave a passive glance.

Joey lost it as he tried to make a lunge at Yugi, but Rex held him in place, trying to calm him down. Joey, fed up with Rex shaking him turned around and threw him into the wall, knocking him out. Joey calmed down and resumed a level headed conversation.

"Yeah, you're strong. Probably all you guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' with Kaiba Corp."

Yugi's eyes flashed angrily. "Stayin' with Kaiba Corp? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all." He walked up and got right in Joey's face. "I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money."

"Wait, Yugi!" Shouted Mai as she came down on the elevator, and ran to Yugi.

"Mai! Let him go! Looks like he still misses Kaiba Corp!" He said bitterly

That is when Yugi's temper exploded. "Shut up! I don't care about either Kaiba Corp. or SOLDIER!" He stomped away to the elevator, and then turned to Avalanche. "But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!" He yelled at them before heading upstairs in a rage of fury. He growled slightly.

Joey, at the same time, had gotten pissed off himself. As his anger rose, he let out his fury onto the punching bag. The rest of Avalanche, including Rebecca, had backed away from Joey or they would end up just like Rex who was still on the floor unconscious. Mai had a look of worry on her face as she looked at Joey then looked at where Yugi had gone to.

When Yugi was back in the bar, he stepped away, still fuming. "Damn Joey… He can keep his money! I'm out of here!"

But before he could go through the door…Mai came up on the pinball elevator, a pleading look on her face. _'There he is!' _Thought the blonde woman as she rushed towards the swordsman. _'Maybe if I can talk to him, he might come to his senses.' _She grabbed Yugi by the wrist and made him face her.

"Listen, Yugi. I'm asking you. Please join us." She begged as she had a look of sadness on her face.

Yugi's anger disappeared as he saw her pleasing look, but something inside told him there was nothing he could do. "Sorry, Mai."

"The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something." Mai told him.

Yugi had had enough of this "Planet is dying" crap. "So let Joey and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me." He said angrily and turned to leave. "Besides, what do you need ME for! You've got Joey now, so I'm just a third wheel!"

"So! You're really leaving?" Mai snapped, grabbing Yugi and forcing him to look at her. "You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend?"

"What...? ...Sorry." Yugi started to feel guilty.

"...You forgot the promise, too."

"Promise?"

Mai sighed warily. "So you DID forget. Remember...Yugi. It was seven years ago..."

_INSIDE OF YUGI'S MEMORY_

"Look at the well. Do you remember?" Mai said, pointing to the well.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah... back then. I thought you would never come, and I was getting a little cold."

_FLASHBACK_

A young Yugi was sitting at the well, waiting for Mai to show up. His clothes consisted of a black, tight shirt with a belt buckle laced around his neck. He wore a white shirt over the black one along with dark blue pants. It was getting quite cold, and he wondered if she would come. Sure enough, the said girl appeared, and sat next to Yugi.

"Sorry I'm late." Mai apologized as she sat down. "You said you wanted to talk about something?"

Yugi took a deep breath, and then spoke. "Come this spring... I'm leaving this town for Midgar."

"...All boys are leaving our town." Mai told him. _'He brought me here to tell me THAT?' _She thought with a confused tone.

"But I'm different from all of them." Yugi explained. "I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Marik!

"Marik... The Great Marik." Mai had only heard things, about the Marik, SOLDIER'S finest warrior. "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" She asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." He thought he heard Mai sigh. "...Huh?"

"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" Mai asked hopefully.

"I'll try." Yugi assured her.

Mai's eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Hey, why don't we make a promise?" She asked. "Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?"

"What?" Yugi wondered if her heard right, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." Mai explained.

"What?" Yugi was still puzzled.

"Come on--! Promise me----!" Mai pleaded.

Yugi laughed a bit, the nodded. "All right... I promise."

_END FLASHBACK_

"You remember now, don't you... our promise?" Mai asked.

Yugi sighed sadly. _'She doesn't get it, does she? Joey's got her heart now, so why does she still bother with me?' _"I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep... the promise."

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise..." Mai pleaded. _'Come on Yugi… You can STILL be a hero…'_

Joey suddenly came up on the pinball elevator, looking calmer than he was before, but still a bit ticked. "Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER!" He yelled, holding a sack of gil. "A promise is a promise! Here!" He tossed the bag to Yugi.

Yugi counted the money in the bag. He counted 1500 gil. Suddenly he began to smirk. "This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

A glimmer of hope shone in Mai's eyes. "What? Then you'll...!"

Yugi nodded then turned to Joey. "You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000."

"What...? 3000?" Joey could hardly believe his ears.

Mai ran over to her irate boyfriend and tried to calm him down. "It's ok, it's ok." She then leaned over and whispered. _"We're really hurting for help, right darling?"_

Joey tried to restrain his anger. "Uh...ugh..." He too whispered. _"Honey, that money's for Rebecca's schoolin'..."_ Sighing angrily he turned to Yugi. "2000!"

Yugi laughed and shook his head. _'Mai sure knows how to get through to him.'_

"Thanks, Yugi." Mai said, before turning to Joey. "Joey, honey, I think this might calm you down…" She turned Joey towards her, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. _'This'll calm the big lug down.' _She giggled inwardly. _'But then again, his hot headedness is so sexy…and that's one of the things I love about him…'_

When Mai's lips met his, Joey could feel all his stress and anger wash away. He returned the kiss in full, wrapping his arms around Mai's frame. _'She always knows how to make things seem a whole lot better.'_ Joey thought. _'Man, I love this girl…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(M&M: And so ends the 7th Heaven chapter. Up Next: Journey to Sector 5! Until next time!)_


	4. Railway Ruckus

_(Milleniumon: Now it's time for the next chap. Mewlon: We don't own Yugioh, or Final Fantasy 7. M&M: Now for the journey to Sector 5!)_

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Yugi woke up from a bed in the HQ. Looking out the window, one couldn't tell if it was morning or evening. Yugi had remembered what Joey had told him about the upper level of the city. Yawning, he sat up, still in his uniform and took the elevator to the main floor. When he reached the top and found himself in the bar, he found Mai and Joey waiting for him, both straightening their hair and clothes out.

Yugi smirked as he noticed that Joey had a few lipstick kiss marks all over his neck, and Mai was straightening her skirt out. '_I bet I can guess what they did last night, and what they did this morning,'_ he thought, trying not to laugh. From the corner of her eye, Mai had managed to see Yugi walking towards them. As she finished straightening her skirt, the blonde vixen walked over towards the Ex-Soldier.

"Good Morning Yugi. Sleep well?" Said Mai looked at Yugi, with a sweet smile.

Yugi sighed. "Joey's snoring kept me up." This earned him a death glare from the gun-armed youth.

Mai giggled but whispered to him. _"Don't tease him too much. He always gets edgy before a big mission."_ In her normal voice, she told him, "I'm going along with you all this time."

Yugi smiled. "Awesome, now I can see your new fighting techniques in action."

If there was something Yugi had remembered about Mai, it was that she was a huge martial artist freak. Ever since she was quite young, Mai had been taking lessons with the local martial artist master back in their old home. One time, a fat kid made his way towards Mai and called her an ugly harpy. If there was something Mai couldn't stand, it was somebody calling her ugly. Without hesitation, the blonde woman let out a terrifying rain of punches. After that flashback he walked over to Joey, who gave him a briefing on their mission.

"Our next target's the Sector 5 Reactor, but head for the station first." Spoke Joey as he looked at his crew members. "I'll fill you in on the train. Yo! Yugi! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you!"

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he looked at the blonde gun man.

Joey's face turned a light shade of crimson. "I, uh, ...I don't really know how to use Materia! I'll give you that Materia you found. Just teach me how to use it!"

_'NOW he comes to me for help…'_ The tricolor haired youth thought as he let out a sigh."Alright, I'll explain Materia to you. Materia, of course, are the orbs that contain magic that comes from Mako energy. Humans can use Materia if they can attach it to their weapons. Look here."

Yugi lifted his Buster Sword over to Joey. Moving the blade out of the way, Yugi was able to show him empty slots engraved close to the hilt. "See? This is the slots in which you can put in Materia. Your gun arm has slots as well and you can put in the Materia. To summon the magic from the Materia, however, requires a lot of concentration. Usually you'll have to feel the energy from the Materia and transfer it into your body."

When the explanation was through, Joey wore a face of disbelief. "Shi...! What's this? It wasn't that tough! Crap!" He exclaimed at first, but trailed off, and hung his head, his eyes on the floor. "I'm clueless..." He said, defeated. "Well, you handle the Materia then!"

Mai giggled, shaking her head. '_Oh Joey…' _she thought, '_you are such a dork. But at least it makes you look cute. Oh well…' _Mai turned from looking at Joey to looking at Yugi. The young swordsman had looked determined and unafraid. Not once did he ever look scared in his life. '_Yugi…not once did you ever break face. Not even when…that time happened. Even now, I shake in my terror.' _

"Yugi! I got a message from the Weapons Shop man upstairs. He has something he wants to give you. Don't forget!" She turned to Rebecca, who was behind the bar, mixing drinks, and playing bartender. "Rebecca, you watch the store while we're gone!"

"All right! Good Luck." Rebecca chirps waving goodbye to her friends.

Yugi took Joey and Mai with him as he walked out of 7th Heaven. Remembering Mai's message, Yugi made a quick stop to the weapon store, and climbed up to the top floor of the weapon shop. When he stepped inside, the owner of the shop was leaning against the crates inside of the warehouse waiting, with a big chest in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" Yugi asked.

"Take some of these with you on your journey. You might find some weapons, items and Materia not just in shops, but also lying around the slums, reactors, and towns."

The owner of the store then went to the back of his counter and began to look for something. Tons of boxes were placed before him and yet none of them were the right one that he wanted to move. His daughter, who was close to the boxes, was being bullied by two boys. After a while of being bullied, the girl then grew angry and pushed the boys off.

"Here!" Let out the owner as he pushed the trunk towards the youth. He paused, thinking for a moment. "But then again, you probably already know about treasure chests, and hidden weapons/items/Materia, seeing as how you were in Soldier."

"Well, thanks anyway." Yugi said as he opened the chest, finding an "All" Combine Materia, a magic replenishing ether, and ten combat grenades. "Thanks for the items buddy, and we'll make good use of them."

Yugi and his party made sure to stock up outfit themselves with items, weapons, and Materia, before they set out. As Yugi began to leave the Sector 7 slums with Joey and Mai, he noticed a small crowd gathered around the exit of the slums. Looking through the crowd, he recognized the person who they were facing.

It was Johnny, an old friend of his, and Mai's from their hometown. Yugi remembered that he was also from Soldier, but had quit, just like Yugi. Now, he had been busy making plans to leave Midgar and start a new life. Of course what plans he was making for a new life were as cryptic as he was at times. All three Avalanche members approached the crowd.

"Well this is it! I'm leaving the slums for a new life, but I won't forget you all!" Johnny said, getting slightly choked up as his friends all said their goodbyes. He the noticed Yugi, Mai, and Joey and called over. "Hey Yugi! Joey! You guys take good care of Mai! You hear?"

Yugi and Joey nodded in response. "Don't worry she's in good hands." Joey smirked pulling Mai towards him, pecking her on the cheek, earning a giggle from her.

Johnny smiled, nostalgically. "Well, goodbye everyone!" Taking up his suitcases, Johnny ran out of the slums, over to the Sector 7 train station.

'_Good luck Johnny, I hope your new life is a good one.' _Mai thought to herself, sighing inwardly. '_I wish I was able to do that….'_

Yugi watched his old friend go, before reminding himself that he and the gang needed to go to the station themselves. They ran out of the slums, going past the junkyard, where the strange man was absent from, much to Yugi's relief. They ran to the Sector 7 Train Station, where Rex, Weevil, and Miho were waiting. Seeing, Mai, Joey and Yugi running towards them the other trio piled into the train themselves, before Yugi and company ran in.

Once all of the passengers were all in the train, the conductor then took out a small whistle and blew into it. The train began to move slowly once the doors had closed in to connect the cars. Inside Yugi's party met up with Rex, Weevil, and Miho. The three members were gazing around the train, making sure that there was nothing suspicious about the train itself.

The nice tranquility of the train's silence was almost relaxing to all the members as well as the other passengers upon the train. All of a sudden Joey's sudden, wild entrance scared almost all the passengers to the other car. One woman let out a sudden scream to see such crazy and wild man appear. Yugi's chain of relaxing thoughts was disrupted all at once. '_Does he have to be so loud?' _ The swordsman asked himself.

"YO! Looks like this ain't no private car! So split up!" He bellowed to the others.

The red suited man from the last train ride was there in the car, cursing his luck. "...Hoodlums again. God, don't I just have all the luck..." He grumbled, taking his seat, as he watched Avalanche scatter into the train.

Joey was about to go into the next car when he caught wind of what the red suited man had said. Upon hearing this grumbling, the blonde warrior thought that it was something rather insulting to him. Clenching his only fist, Joey looked around to see who was saying that.

"You say sumthin'?" Joey demanded as he waited for an answer. When no answer came by, he felt irritated. "I said, 'you say sumthin'?" He asked again, irritated. He then noticed the red suited man, being the only non-Avalanche member in the car, and stood in front of him. "Yo, look at that! It got empty alluva sudden. What's goin' on?"

The man looked up to see Joey towering over him. "DAMN!" He exclaimed. "I...it's empty because of... g, guys like you..." He said nervously.

'_Guys like me? What is that supposed to mean?' _ Joey thought as he felt that each word had hurt him deeply. Taking his arms, he pounded the seat near the red suited man in an angry rage. Upon hitting the seat, the red suited man now cowered even more from the sight of the blonde gun man.

"Y, Y, YIPES!" The man was quite scared now. "You... you've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today."

Joey's eyes flashed as he realized who this man was working for. "You workin' for Kaiba Corp!" He asked threateningly.

The Kaiba Corp. Manager cowered fearfully. "I'm won't give in to violence... and I'm not giving you my seat either!"

"You know, it's scum bags like you that keep treating the common people like me and the rest of us like trash. I otta blast ya for being such an asshole working for Kaiba Corp!" Joey raised his arm gun at the employee and cocked the barrel of it. Aiming for his head, Joey's eyes flared with still that anger rage that grew in him.

"Oh dear God! Please help me!" The employee shouted as he ducked his head to protect him from the gun.

Mai had been a bit curious about why Joey had been lagging behind once he told them to scatter. Upon hearing a loud whimper, the blonde martial artist rushed over to where it came from. Looking over, she could scout Joey holding his gun hand in front of a man in a red suit. Mai quickly ran over to stop Joey from doing something drastic.

"Joey!" She scolded her beau.

"#($! You lucky #$(!" Joey swore at the man, but didn't hurt him, for Mai's sake.

Yugi, wanting to end the awkward moment, tried to change the subject. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Shit! The hell you so calm about?" Joey chewed Yugi out. "You're bustin' up my rhythm..."

Yugi just looked at Joey with an odd look on his face. '_Rhythm? What rhythm?' _The swordsman thought as he just looked down at the blonde gun man. Knowing that pushing the subject will be further anger Joey, Yugi remained silent and hoped for someone to disrupt the silence. Soon, a loud sound had emerged from the train and began to move.

"It seems like they just finished connecting the cars." Mai mused to break the frustrating atmosphere. "We're finally leaving."

"So what's our next target?" Yugi asked.

"Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work!" Joey jeered at Yugi. Yugi was still not amused. "Awright... I'll tell ya! Miho's probably already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains."

"Which Kaiba Corp. is very proud of." Mai added in.

"We can't use our fake ID's anymore..." Joey finished, sighing.

The conductor suddenly made his announcement on the train through the com speakers. "Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar lines. Arrival time at Sector Four Station will be 11:45."

"That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID checkpoint." Mai informed after the announcement was finished.

"Alright, in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it?" Joey demanded, before sitting down.

Joey had crossed his leg over his other one and looked out the window of the train. Yugi nodded and sat down parallel from Joey. After a while of nothing, Mai had managed to look around and found the map. Gleefully, the blonde clicked on a few buttons.

"Yugi, come over here! Let's look at the Railway Map Monitor." Mai called over from the front of the car, near the same Railway Map Monitor Yugi looked at with Miho.

Yugi remembered that he had all ready seen the map before with Miho. Though Mai was his best friend, he knew he shouldn't turn her down and just said nothing. Judging by the look on Yugi's face, Mai could take a hint that Yugi had probably seen it before.

"Hmm, it looks like you've seen this already..." Mai spoke softly. Then a smile grew on her face. "It's all right. Come a little closer." She gave a teasing look, making Yugi blush.

Yugi couldn't help it, but Mai was certainly a looker. Of course anybody who's close to Mai would start to drool around her. Mai had managed to look through the map to check exactly where they were. Suddenly the emergency light flashed. The alarm was sounded off in the train causing the Avalanche members very nervous.

"That's odd." Spoke Mai as she looked at the alarms. "The ID Check Point was supposed to be further down."

Soon the conductor made an emergency announcement. "Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat! Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!"

"What's happening!" Mai asked with surprise.

"What's goin' on!" Joey barked at anyone to answer his question.

Miho suddenly burst into the car with a frantic look. "We're in trouble, I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!"

"$&! Someone blew it..." Joey grumbled as he slammed his gun hand upon the door.

"Unidentified passengers located in Car#1 preparing for Lock Down." The conductor warned.

"Let's go! Keep it up!" Joey told Yugi and Mai as they darted out of Car#1, and into Car#2.

The conductor made another warning. "Car#1: Locked Down Upgrading to Level 2 Warning."

"Hurry!" Rex yelled at Yugi and company.

"They're gonna lock the door, sir!" Weevil warned.

"Just run! Changing to Plan 2!" Miho told them as she, Weevil, and Rex ran from the car.

"Unidentified passengers located in Car#2 preparing for Lock Down." The conductor warned again, as Yugi's party ran from Car#2, and into Car#3.

"Car#2 Locked Down Upgrading to Warning Level 3." The conductor announced as the alarm and emergency lights shut off.

"Awright! We're clear!" Joey exclaimed.

Miho, however, shook her head. "Not yet. They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for! But, don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get past it!"

"Unidentified Passengers: Moving to front of Train Currently tracking location." The alarm and lights started up once more as Yugi, Joey and Mai hurried to Car#4.

"Car#4 Locked Down Upgrading to Level 4 Warning."

Yugi, Joey, and Mai then hurried to the front car before Car#4 locked down.

"Car#4 Locked Down Upgrading to maximum security alert!"

Yugi and company made it to the front of the train and collapse. All three members stood while trying to catch their breath. Of course, they couldn't stay long as the next alarm will start at any moment.

"All right! We made it!" Joey exclaimed heading to the front. He fumbled with the door, before cracking it open wide. "Yo! This way! Let's go! We're gonna dive outta here!"

Yugi noticed 3 people, including what looked like a Kaiba Corp soldier looking around suspiciously. Getting a closer look, he saw that the Kaiba Corp Soldier was Rex in disguise. The next two characters near the disguised Rex were none other then Miho and Weevil. Both giggled a bit as Yugi finally noticed them.

Mai turned to Yugi with a concerned look. "...Scary...huh?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

Yugi shook his head. "Too late to be saying that now. Why'd you come along anyway?"

"Because..." Mai began.

"Hey you two! There ain't no time for that!" Joey yelled.

Mai walked up to the open door way, and looked ready to jump. "Yeah! I've made up my mind! Watch closely. I'll jump!" Mai winked at Yugi, and blew a kiss to Joey before she jumped out of the train.

Yugi turned to Joey. "You don't care if I go first?" He asked.

Joey shook his head. "A leader always stays till the end. Don't worry 'bout me, just go!"

Yugi walked to the doorway and got ready, when Joey called out one last time.

"Yo! Don't go gettin' your spikey-ass hurt! It's only the beginnin' of the mission!"

Yugi glared at Joey as if to say, "don't talk to me as if I'm an idiot," before he jumped out of the train. Once he was clear, it was Joey's turn to jump out. Joey turned to Rex, Miho and Weevil as he was getting ready to leave.

"Later! You take care of the rest!" Spoke Joey as he took up his courage and jumped out.

Rex, Weevil, and Miho all sighed, putting their hands to their heads, as the train rolled on.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_(Did Yugi and the gang make it out ok? Will they get to the Sector 5 reactor without fail? Find out, next time!)_


	5. Catastrophe on No 5 Reactor

_(Milleniumon: Ok, NOW the Sector 5 reactor mission shall begin for real. Mewlon: we don't own Final Fantasy 7, OR Yugioh, so on with the story!)_

**CHAPTER 5**

After the ID Security fiasco on the train, Yugi, Mai, and Joey were on the tracks in the tunnel of Sector 5. Despite the minor setback of the IDs, everything else went as planned. Mai looked around through the dark, murky place. A strong and strange smell covered the area and filled in her nostrils. Squinting, she scowled at the smell.

"Good so far everything's going as planned." Joey told Yugi and Mai. "Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor. Rex, Weevil, and Miho got everything ready for us. So MOVE it. Well, the reactor's just down this tunnel!"

Yugi, Joey and Mai headed north up the tunnel in the direction of the reactor. The dank air was starting to get to Mai as she felt herself get a little woozy. Joey looked around the area and saw a rather huge rat. His eyes opened wide and tried to forget that it's there. Soon, all three members had reached a dead end full of red lasers.

"Those light beams are the Kaiba Corp. security sensors." Yugi explained to his teammates. "We can't go any further."

_Damn! There has to be somewhere else we can enter through! _Yugi thought as he hissed. Using his grape orbs, he looked around the area for an alternate route. Looking through the corner of his eye, he noticed a hole near the light beam. Walking over to it, he peered down the hole, and noticed how it seemed to lead down to a lower level.

Joey looked at the hole wearily. "That's one damn tiny hole. You're tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No, way!" He shook his head. "Yo, Yugi, what're we gonna do?"

"Well, what else? Go down." Yugi smirked at Joey.

"But, damn man, that thing gives me the chills." Joey protested as his face scrunched up.

Yugi shook his head at Joey's comments. _What a wuss…_thought the spiky haired youth as he went down into the hole. Joey was a bit uneasy about the entire situation, but Mai was as confident as ever. Slowly, she began to walk down the hole. Having no other choice, Joey followed by, wishing he wasn't in the situation. As they dropped down into the vent, Yugi noticed an ether bottle in front of them. He scooped it up as he went by.

"This'll come in handy." He said as he walked to the ladder at the other end of the vent.

Just when all seemed quiet, a strange noise had distracted the group of three mercenaries. Yugi turned around to meet with a strange creature before him. Its body like features were that of a puffer fish, only this one was colored azure. Placing a hand upon the hilt of his blade, the young swordsman glared at the creature and prepared for battle.

"Blugus!" Yugi shouted to his other two companions. "They just love to inhabit underground area, whether there's cold steel around or not. Watch out for their 'Hell Bubbles' attack, it'll really put you asleep, literally."

"I'll keep my eyes open, so you just watch your own back!" Mai called out as she took up her fighter's stance.

Yugi turned back to the enemies just in time to see a Blugu dive bomb at him. He ducked it and struck it with his sword, damaging the creature on to it's side. Yet the blow did not kill it. Blood had splattered on to the floor and dripped from Yugi's sword. Yugi rushed the fish beast again, as it began to spray a stream of bubbles at him. Yugi dodged the bubble and swung his sword at the Blugu's side, slashing it again, drawing more blood, before giving a final cut, cleaving it in two pieces.

"They just have 'iron hides.'" Yugi grumbled, commenting on the tough, thick hides that Blugu's usually had.

Meanwhile, Mai rushed to fight another Blugu. The blonde vixen swung her fists at it, beating the fish like flyer twice in its face, before delivering a roundhouse kick to it. Upon her kick, Mai managed to knock it into the wall, killing it instantly. Unfortunately, another Blugu had snuck up upon Mai from behind, and blew out a stream of bubbles at her, initiating the "Hell Bubbles" attack. Mai suddenly found herself falling into a deep sleep.

"D-damn…." let out Mai as she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Mai!" Joey called out in alarm.

The blonde gun man rushed towards the fallen martial artist and aimed his gun arm upon the monster. He opened fire upon the Blugu that put Mai sleep, pumping the creature full of hot lead bullets, before it fell to the ground. He ran over to his girlfriend, kneeling down and holding her.

"Mai, speak to me!" Joey shouted as he shook Mai, trying to wake her up.

He was cut short when he saw two more Blugus swooping down on him. Remembering what Yugi had taught him about Materia, he decided that now would be the best time to use the Materia he equipped. Looking at the small orb, the blond was rather uneasy about using the Materia, since he wasn't familiar with it. Concentrating all of his might, Joey unleashed a spell.

"FIRE!" Luckily he had also equipped the "All" Materia as well, as both Blugus were suddenly engulfed in blazing flames, burning them into black husks, and grumbling onto the ground.

Yugi cast Ice upon another Blugu, which was trying to put him to sleep with its bubble attack. Creating a large ice crystal, Yugi was able to control it to crush onto the monster. The ice smashed right into the beast's neck, killing it instantly. Once the battle was over, the tri-colored hair youth let out a sigh. A loud whimper had disrupted his solitude. Looking over his shoulder, Yugi saw Joey sobbing like a mad man.

"Oh, Mai!" Joey cried as he cradled Mai's limp body. "If only I came here sooner! Gah! I can't believe this!"

"Joey," Yugi responded as his eyes narrowed a bit, "Mai's ok. She's just fallen asleep. A simple strike will wake her!"

"Oh. A strike huh?" Joey got an idea, seeing a few more Blugus floating about. He raised a hand and swung down, slapping Mai right on her round derrière.

"OH!" Mai woke up with a start. Looking around her, the blonde vixen saw the up coming monsters. Her soft grape orbs grow into a dark crimson. "First you fishes put me to sleep, and now you try to cope a feel! I'll fix you!"

Joey smirked. "She's goin' into her limit break…"

Mai rushed at the nearest Blugu, with super human speed. A dark red light surrounded her body as she felt such strong surges flow into her body. _I've felt this before. _Mai thought as she continued to run. _I once had this….urge, when I was much younger. How I release my anger….and my strength increased as if I was a blind animal, rushing towards another._

"BEAT RUSH!" She yelled, landing a series of punches upon the Blugu, crushing it with her fists of steel. "SOMERSAULT!" She turned to the next one, giving it a somersault kick, flipping it up, spinning in a wheel formation right up to the ceiling where it went 'splat!' Before the next Blugu could attack, its second downed companion fell from the ceiling landing on top of it, sending both onto the floor. "WATERKICK!" Mai went down in sweeping spin kick, channeling the power of water into a hard kick/splash, destroying both Blugus.

"That's my girl! No one's allowed to touch her rear, 'cept for me." He said cockily, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her.

"That's right Joseph…" Mai said with a smile, blushing slightly, now figuring out it was Joey who slapped her rear, to wake her out of the sleeping spell and get into her limit break. She slapped his behind just to give him the hint that she knew.

"Come on." Yugi coaxed as he rolled his eyes at the couple. "Let's move on."

The trio went down out of the vent, climbing down the ladder onto a steel platform. Once the reached there, they ended up finding another ladder, which they climbed down, heading onto the lower level. There they found sets of ladders leading to other vents. But one particular vent near a set of vents seemed to be worth noticing at the far end, for Weevil was there, standing guard. Yugi's party ran over to the ladder as quickly as they could, were Weevil was waiting for them.

Weevil had long since jumped off the train with Miho and Rex, and had already set up is position at this vent. It wasn't too hard for those three to go through security, though they had to pull a couple of arms in order to proceed. The young Weevil had been worried for Yugi, Joey, and Mai's well being, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them coming.

"The reactor's just up the ladder." Spoke the teal haired youth as he pointed in the direction he wanted them to go.

"Awright, you heard da man." Joey told his teammates. "Let's get up there!"

Joey then nodded to Mai as he walked up towards the ladder and climbed it up. Mai, then, followed the leader up the ladder and waited for Yugi to come by. Yugi nodded to Weevil, before going up the ladder himself, into the vent. When Yugi's team entered the vent, they found a despondent Miho on guard outside a fork in the road, or rather, a fork in the vent. Noticing a troubled look on her face, Yugi approached her.

"Miho! Are you okay? What's wrong?" The young swordsman asked.

"I'm sorry guys…" spoke sadly Miho as she wiped away one tear on her face. "The ID checkpoint disaster was my fault. I made Yugi's card extra special, and that's why the ID checkpoint alarm was set off. I put my heart into making it, but I failed…"

Yugi looked at Miho, watching her cry, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He placed a hand upon the back of his head and let out a soft grunt. _I'm not good with all these feelings…._thought the amethyst eyed boy. _But I have to give it a shot. _Letting out a soft smile, Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder, to console her.

"Miho, it's ok. You didn't know this would happen. The important thing is, we all made it out in one piece. Right, guys?" He turned to Joey and Mai, who nodded in agreement.

A small smile crept onto Miho's face. "Thanks you guys… I really appreciate it." She pointed over to the straightforward path of the vent. "Take that way to the reactor, and next time, Yugi, I'll give you something better!" She pumped a fist in the air.

Yugi and co. laughed slightly before heading off down the path. As they headed off, Yugi gave Miho one last grin before turning his back completely on her. Miho let out a slight blush. They climbed down another ladder into another platform area, with another ladder leading up, guarded by Rex. They made there way over to where Rex was standing as he greeted them.

"The reactor's just up this ladder." Rex informed the group. "Good luck and we'll meet back at the hideout."

"Thanks Rex, we'll take it from here." Spoke Yugi as he nodded at the young man. "Let's go!"

Yugi climbed up the ladder and into the hole, with his teammates following him behind. When they got out of the hole, they finally found themselves in the No. 5 Reactor. Yugi noticed a long slide leading down.

"If we take this we won't be able to get back up." He informed the other two.

"Who cares?" Joey asked. "We can take the usual way out of the Reactor after we complete the mission."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Joey's right. Let's go down the slide and carry out the mission."

All three of them slid down the long slide, landing right onto the lower part middle section of the reactor. Inside were large cooling pots. The trio walked around the spiraling stairway and headed into the doorway leading into the top part of the core. Using their strength, they climbed down the support beams and stairs leading down until they reached the central core.

Inside were the pools of Mako energy that glowed and bubbled below them, bringing memories of No. 1 Reactor to Yugi and Joey. Both men remembered when they fought the monstrous Guard Scorpion. Shaking their heads, the men continued to walk. Along down the pathway, the three mercenaries had reached the core's control.

Before they could go any further, Yugi's head started to buzz. The force of the migraine or whatever it was that cause his head pain had made him go into shock and collapse to his knees. He found himself in a dream/flashback state, where he found himself near the core entrance of another reactor. There, in the middle of the hallway was Mai who was weeping over her murdered father. Close to her was what appeared to be a bloody long sword.

"Papa... Marik? Marik did this to you didn't he?" Mai cried as she felt her sorrow turn into a mad rage. The grasp she had on her father's hand tightened. "Marik... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Kaiba Corp... Everything!" She screamed at the ceiling. "I hate them all!" She then took the long sword and stormed into the reactor.

It was then that everything had gone black. A soft voice was calling out for his name and yet Yugi did not answer. He felt his body somehow go numb. Suddenly a somewhat loud voice echoed in his ears. Opening slowly one eye, Yugi looked right into the faces of a concern Mai and a worried Joey. Yugi slowly sat up while grasping his head.

"Damn man, get a hold of yourself!" Joey chastised him.

"You all right?" Mai asked with concern.

Yugi looked up at Mai with worry. "...Mai."

"Mmm?"

Yugi shook his head. "No... forget... Come on, let's hurry!"

Yugi disregarded that dream and thought only about the mission. As he walked over to the reactor, he knelt down, taking out the bomb and attaching it. Punching in a few buttons, Yugi managed to set the timer for the explosion. The trio made there way out of the reactor core and back into the central area, and began to climb up the spiral stair case, where they passed by the cooler, and head into the elevator.

Yugi punched 'up' on the elevator and waited while the lift rose up to the top floor of the reactor. As they head out into the top floor they noticed a locked electric gate blocking their way, and a room off to their left, leading to three control panels. Mai then remembered something that Miho told her about No. 5 reactor concerning the top floor's gate.

"Miho said that we have to hit all three control pads at the same time for the gate to open." The blonde martial artist said to the other two men.

Mai stood in front of one pad, while Joey took the pad beside her, and Yugi took the one in front of them. They mentally counted to three and all slammed down on the pads, causing the gate to activate. All three ran over to the steel doors and watched as the electronic gate opened up, only to reveal three green pipe robots, three red hound dogs, and a red Kaiba corp. officer.

"Hey you!" The Kaiba Corp. officer shouted. "You have no business here!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes on the green robots.

"Watch out for those green bots." The tri-colored hair soldier yelled out. "Those are Smoggers. Their main ability is to release smog and poison gas at enemies….OH SHIT! HEADS UP!"

"Don't be telling any of the weaknesses of the monsters, you traitor!" The officer shouted.

Yugi grabbed Mai and Joey and dropped both of them and his self to the ground as three waves of gas came at them.

"We should take out those gas bags first, before anything else." Yugi advised as he took out his sword from his back.

Joey stood up pointing his gun-arm at the Smoggers. "Leave it to me!"

He opened fire releasing a spray of bullets upon the Smoggers, causing them to twitch violently and stager backwards. He would have continued if the 'Bloodtaste' guard dog hadn't lunged at him, knocking him over, biting and snapping at his face. Joey did his best to keep the rabid dog away from his face as well as his throat.

Another Bloodtaste ran at Yugi, growling and snapping its blood soaked jaws. The creature lunged at him with quick speed. Yugi however, was faster and swung his great sword at the hound, slicing its blood soaked body in two, splattering red liquid crimson all over. Yugi glared down at the corpse and towards his friends.

Mai dodged to the side as the third Bloodtaste lunged at her, and let it pass right by her, before it landed and made another lunge. Mai gave a quick roundhouse kick, knocking the hound into the one mauling Joey. The mutts then rolled off from the blonde gunman and landed upon the wall. Joey let out a sigh of relieve.

The gunman immediately jumped up and glared at the two snarling dogs. Glowing with green magic light, he focused his magic upon them. Intense flames erupted from the Bloodtastes' bodies, burning them to black charred husks. Joey couldn't celebrate his victory for long as he was suddenly met with a face full of poisonous smoke, which seeped right into his lungs, leaving him coughing and spluttering for air, uncontrollably as he collapsed to the ground.

"Joey!" Mai cried, as she saw a Smogger gas her beloved.

She kicked away the Kaiba Corp. officer she was fighting and ran towards the Smogger. Gathering energy from her Materia, Mai managed to cast a spell. She cast a fire spell right into the Smogger's line of fire, setting its gas stream ablaze engulfing the robot in flames. Mai grabbed her boyfriend, and carried him away before the Smogger blew up. She dove into her pocket and pulled out an antidote. Taking the bottle, she tipped it's clear liquid into Joey's lips.

"Drink this, love; it'll relieve you of the poison." Spoke softly Mai as she hoped that he would.

Joey opened up his lips slightly to let Mai poor the liquid into his mouth, and he let it slide down his throat. His face crinkled at the bitter taste, but he felt the poison in his system slowly dissipating, until he felt his body relax and his lungs clear.

"Ahhhh…" He sighed as he felt the last of the poison disappear.

Meanwhile Yugi used his sword as a shield as he guarded himself against the gas of another Smogger. The beast then leaned itself against Yugi's sword and blew gas onto the swordsman's face. Upon smelling the smog, Yugi's face crinkled with disgust. _Dear Lord! What a putrid smell! _The swordsman barked as he tried to get himself from fresh air.

"God… You need to see a dentist about that bad breath!" He shouted, holding out a hand that began to glow green. The Smogger's gas ignited, causing the top half of the robot to explode in flames, and it fell to the ground.

After a while, Joey stood up out of Mai's arms. Looking up, a dark shadow came towards the two love birds. A third and final Smogger came towards them with a fierce look. The Smogger was ready to shoot its poisonous gas through its ducts at the fighters.

"Oh no… Not this time!" Joey shouted as he began to glow red with anger as he pointed his gun-arm, charging up a ball of pure energy at the end. "BIG SHOT!" He fired his attack at point blank, shattering the Smogger into smoking fragments.

Yugi meanwhile, was busy dueling with the Kaiba Corp. officer. The officer had smirked at the youth as he mocked his moves. As he dodged the soldier's beam cannon attack, he rushed the soldier with his sword pointing at his chest, only to have the elite jump over Yugi and mule kick him face first into the ground. Yugi tasted cold steel as he hit the floor, and had to quickly roll away to avoid another beam cannon. Yugi jumped to his feet, narrowing his eyes at the soldier.

"Time to say good bye!" Yugi glowed with red energy as he charged his limit break. "CROSS SLASH!"

Yugi rushed the soldier and slashed three times at him, crossing, and slashing in the shape of the kanji symbol for bad luck, paralyzing the soldier, as Yugi delivered the killing blow, leaving the soldier to fall in a pool of his own blood. Panting a bit, Yugi stood on that stance until he was able to regain his composure of his body.

"That takes care of them, let's get outta here!" The swordsman shouted as he ran towards his friends.

Joey and Mai agreed with their smaller companion and followed him close by towards the exit of the reactor. Yugi and company ran through the open gate and ran to the outside of the reactor, where they ran across the railing, leading to the fork in the road. As they stood there, all three began to guess which way to take. It didn't take long for Joey to make up his mind.

"This way!" He called to his friends as he ran towards the left path.

Mai felt a strange and ominous feeling about it. It was rather quiet for a reactor. Her eyes soon caught the figure of what appeared to be a guard. Joey continued to run until his amber eyes met with not so friendly figures. A whole platoon of Kaiba Corp. soldiers had appeared right before the heroes, all grasping their guns.

"Kaiba Corp. soldiers?" He then looked to the right path to see another platoon blocking their way. "SHIT! What the hell's goin' on?"

Yugi had a grim look on his face. "...a trap..."

The trio suddenly heard foot steps coming from the reactor. All three of the mercenaries looked to see a rather large figure approach them. A, rather middle aged man, with gray hair, that was leaving his head, and a gray mustache walked by. His dark red suit seemed untouched by the soil or the dirt of the reactor. His face turned into a menacing smile as he approached the three heroes.

"Presi... President Gozobura Kaiba?" Joey stuttered out in shock.

"Why is the President here?" Mai asked with a quizzical tone.

"Hmm... So you all must be that... ...what was it?" Spoke Gozobura Kaiba as he looked at the group with disdain and unimportance.

"AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Kaiba, huh?" Joey growled.

Yugi walked a little forward and looked the President in the eye. "Long time no see, President." He spoke with a rather monotone voice.

"...Long time no see?" Replied Gozobura as he raised an eyebrow. He studied Yugi for a moment before giving him a resolved, unimpressed, and disgusted look. "Oh... you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes... Tell me, traitor, what was your name?"

"Yugi." Yugi asked with a growl. _This jackass never bothered to remember my name. _The youth thought as he glared at the president.

Gozobura shook his head. "Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name, unless you become another Marik." His eyes darted away for a second with a look of regret. "Yes, Marik... He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant..."

Yugi looked puzzled. "Marik...?"

Joey shook his head angrily. "Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves ya creeps right!"

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you..." Gozobura sneered.

Joey's temper flared. "VERMIN? That's all you can say... VERMIN!" Joey shouted with all of his anger. "You Kaiba Corp. goons are the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shuddup jackass!" He pointed his gun-arm threateningly.

Gozobura just cast a bored look at Joey and mock yawned. "...You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend."

"Dinner? Don't gimme that! I ain't even start wit' you yet!" Shouted Joey as his eyes flashed angrily.

"But I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all." Gozobura snapped his fingers, and a loud humming noise came from the left.

"What's that noise?" Mai wondered aloud.

Joey saw a large shape coming at them. "The hell is this?"

The large shape came down on them with a tremendous force of power. Upon the machine landing, the impact of it was great that it almost knocked over the three warriors off from the bridge. Yugi, Mai, and Joey held on to each other and they tried to stand on their feet. A rather loud and evil cackling emerged from the throat of Gozobura.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him." Gozobura explained. "I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments."

"Techno-soldier?" Yugi asked.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me." A large helicopter lowered itself beside Gozobura, who proceeded to climb inside.

"Wait, President!" Yugi called out, but Gozobura was already in the Kaiba Corp Helicopter as it flew up and away.

"Yo, Yugi!" Joey snapped Yugi out of his reverie. "We've gotta do somethin' 'bout him!" He pointed at Airbuster who was advancing on him and Mai.

"Help, Yugi!" Mai pleaded as she backed up with Joey from Airbuster. "THIS is from SOLDIER?"

Yugi jumped behind Airbuster. "No way! It's just a machine." He protested, as Airbuster turned around to face Yugi.

"I don't care what it is! I'm gonna bust him up!" Joey yelled pointing his gun-arm at the robot. "Take this!" He fired at Airbuster, pumping the robot's back full of lead. This set the robot off as it turned right around and charged at Joey, swinging a mechanical fist at him. The mechanical fist almost had hit Joey right across his jaw.

"Bolt!" Shouted Yugi.

Yugi glowed with green energy as he concentrated a magic spell. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky, right upon Airbuster, the electricity screwing around its controls, and causing it to lose its turn function. Upon seeing this, Yugi knew that the time to attack was now.

"NOW!" Yugi shouted out. "Attack while it can't turn around!" He quickly jumped to the side, as the robot's rear machine guns fired at him. "Keep using Bolt! It'll short him out!" He began to charge up another spell.

"All right!" Shouted the couple as they both stood there. "BOLT!"

Joey and Mai nodded to each other as they concentrated their magic energy. Three consecutive bolts of electricity shot from the sky and shot straight into Airbuster all at once. Airbuster suddenly began to shake violently and surge with electricity as its programming began to lock up. Yugi used this chance to finish the job.

"BRAVER!" Shouted Yugi as his blade glowed with energy as he dashed forward, leapt into the air, and cleaved his sword right through Airbuster.

Upon the impact of the final blow, the Airbuster began to float into the air. Crackling sounds of electricity began to scowl the ears of the three warriors. As the machine flew into the air, it crashed into the bridge with an explosion. Upon the explosion, the bridge was knocked out and Yugi fell down. Luckily, his hand grasped the edge of the bridge. Due to the weight of his sword, hanging on wasn't easy for a somewhat petite guy like him.

"It's gonna blow! Let's go, Mai!" Joey told Mai as he reminded her of the impending explosion of the reactor.

"Joey! Can't you do something?" Mai asked frantically, talking about Yugi's predicament.

"Not a damn thing." Joey said looking helpless.

Mai hung over calling to Yugi. "Yugi! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!"

"I know, Mai..." Yugi said, looking despondant.

"Hey, you gonna be awright?" Joey asked with concern.

Yugi put on a brave look, showing that he wasn't worried about his predicament. "I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself right now, and get out while you can."

Joey nodded. "Got it. I'm sorry about this whole mess…" He said with a sad look.

Yugi shook his head. "Stop talking like this is the end!"

Joey just nodded. "Alright, then, later."

Finally, the No. 5 Reactor blew up, causing Yugi to lose his grip and fall of the bridge. Mai reached out to Yugi, but Joey pulled her back. Tears began to sting the blonde vixen eyes as she thought she has lost her last childhood friend. Yugi just closed his eyes as he felt the wind on his face, as he fell to his impending death…

_(Milleniumon: Cliffhanger time! Is this the end of Yugi? Will our story end in such a manner? Mewlon: Of course not. Don't be an asshole. j/k.)_


	6. Flower Fairy from Sector 5

_(Mill: Well, sorry for the wait, but my dear Mewy-chan and I, now present you with Chap 6 of Final Fantasy Yugioh!_

_Mewy: We don't own Yugioh, or Final Fantasy 7, so now suing, onegai.)_

**CHAPTER 6**

Yugi found himself in complete darkness, his last memory being falling from the No. 5 Reactor. He wasn't sure if he was alive or dead at this point. He couldn't feel his body at that moment. All his dark lavender orbs could see was nothing more then the ebony of the night. Though he could feel some sort of a soft figure touch his body.

"...You all right? ...Can you hear me?" A mysterious voice called out to him.

"...Yeah..." That was all Yugi could say, because he COULD hear the voice.

"Back then..." The voice began. "You could get by with just skinned knees..."

Yugi was confused now. "...What do you mean by 'back then'?" He asked quizzically.

"What about now?" The voice ignored his question. "Can you get up?"

Yugi sighed in annoyance. "...What do you mean by 'back then?" He asked again. "...What about now?"

"...Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now." The voice reassured Yugi and urged him to try and move.

"...I'll give it a try." Yugi agreed, and tried to move.

"Oh! It moved!" A new voice sounded out. This voice was soft and lyrical that can only belong to a woman.

"...How about that?" The male voice asked rhetorically. "Take it slow now. Little by little..." It began to fade out.

"Hello, hello?" The woman's voice called out again.

"Hey... who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Hello, hello!" Came the female voice once again.

Yugi then slowly opened his amethyst eyes and looked up. Somehow, bright sunlight got into his eyes and covered his entire body. When Yugi woke up and his vision cleared, he found himself in what looked like a church. He looked over him to find a soft figure onto his side. Looking closely at her, it was a young woman with short chestnut hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. Her attire consisted of a soft pink dress and strong steel bangles.

_It's her… My flower fairy…_thought Yugi as he looked at the girl.

"You okay?" The flower girl asked. "This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. It suddenly fell on top of me. It really gave me a scare."

The young flower girl smiled at the spiky haired boy. Yugi looked at her smile and felt a slight blush creep onto his face. He slowly moved his head away from her to hide his embarrassment. The brunette flower girl gave a slight giggle. _Wow…it's that boy from Sector Eight. _Thought the girl. _Hee hee, he's so cute! Did he blush when I smiled?_

"...I came crashing down?" Spoke Yugi once his regain his composure. Yugi's eyes widened at the thought.

"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky." The girl said as she nodded at him.

Yugi then realized he was sitting in the middle of a flower bed. "Flower bed... is this yours?" He gasped, realizing what he was doing, and he leapt up from the flower bed and moved away from it. "Sorry about that." He bowed apologetically. _I must be some sort of an idiot for this. _Thought the spiky haired boy. _I hope she doesn't get mad for this._

The flower girl just smiled sweetly at him and giggled. _He looks like he's done something bad, when in reality, he hasn't done anything. _Thought the girl as tried to think of a way tell him that it's all right. _Is he always this nervous? Yet, I can't help but to think that he looks exactly like….him….or maybe it's because of his clothes or the fact that he might be one of them._

"That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here." She sighed happily. "I love it here." She bent down to straighten up her flowers. "...So, we meet again. ...Don't you remember me? You do?" She asked him with a tinge of hope.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I remember... You were selling flowers." He smiled as he remembered the first time he met her.

The flower girl broke into a big grin. "Oh! I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers." She hugged him tightly.

Upon the impact of the girl's embrace, Yugi let out a rather huge blush on his face. The softness of her arms were as tender as silk. The scent of her hair smelled like wild flowers that bloomed in the spring. It had been a while since he managed to smell that scent. _Wow… She's affectionate._ He thought as he took in the warm embrace.

"Say, do you have any Materia?" The girl suddenly asked out of the blue.

Yugi nodded and placed a hand inside of pocket. From there he managed to take out a small green orb which happened to be his heal Materia. The small orb glowed brightly from the light's ray. The small reflections touched the walls of the church as well as the face of the young woman.

"Yes, some." He replied. "Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere."

"But mine is special." The girl said plainly. "It's good for absolutely nothing."

"...Good for nothing?" Yugi asked with a hint of confusion. "You probably just don't know how to use it."

The girl just shook her head. "No, I do... it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it. It was my mother's..." She stared off into space wistfully, yet mournfully, before snapping back to reality. "Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?" She asked sweetly.

Yugi once more blushed at her smile. "I don't mind." He said simply.

"Wait here." The flower girl said, waving a finger at him. "I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute." She skipped over to her flowers and tended to them.

Yugi looked at the flower bed, admiring the brilliant colors and species of flowers before turning to flower girl. The lovely smile that was plastered on her pale face brought somewhat of a smile upon Yugi's own. _She's the most beautiful flower though from the garden,_ he thought as he walked up to her. _I must know her name._ He stood behind her and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Just a little longer." The flower girl replied, before she suddenly stood up. "Oh! Now that you mention it... We don't know each other's names, do we?"

Yugi's eyes widen slightly. _H-How does she know I was thinking that? Did she read my mind?_

"I'm Téa, the flower girl. Nice to meet you." She smiled cutely curtseying.

"The name's Yugi." Yugi told her. "Me? I do a little bit of everything." He said with some confidence.

"Oh... a jack of all trades." Téa said in confirmation.

Yugi nodded with a confident smile. "Yeah, I do whatever's needed." Then he started to notice Téa laughing. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" He said a bit offended.

Téa started to blush, as she realized what she did. "Sorry... I just..." She stammered, rubbing the back of her head. Then an idea popped into her head. "Say, Yugi. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO, do everything, right?

"...Yeah, that's right." Yugi told her, calming down a bit.

"Then, get me out of here. Take me home."

"OK, I'll do it... but it'll cost you."

_Cost me? _Thought the flower girl as she stood there. _Hmm…I never did think of what to give someone. I don't think he would like flowers. And the money I have is for my mother. There must be something he'd like in which I can give him. Hmm…Wait! I think I got it! I'm not too sure if he'll like it that much, but at least it will be something worthwhile._

"Well then, let's see... How about if I go out with you once?" She said with a flirty tone, winking at him.

Yugi blushed madly at her forwardness, but inside he was smiling. _Heee… I have a date with my flower fairy…_ He turned around, and out of the corner of his grape colored eyes he noticed a leather clad man slightly older than him standing near the church entrance. He walked up to the man, studying him.

"I don't know who you are, but..." He stopped, thinking. "You don't know me...?"

_...I know you._ The mysterious voice spoke to him again, and his mind flashed with a memory.

"Oh yeah... I know you." Yugi told the man. "That uniform..."

Suddenly, a Kaiba Corp soldier popped up and looked at Téa. " ...Hey sis, this one's a little weird."

"Shut up! You Kaiba Corp spy!" Yugi glowered at the soldier

"Valon!" Another soldier told the leather clad man. "Want him taken out?"

"I haven't decided yet." Valon said to the soldiers.

Téa started to get worried and called out to Yugi. "Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" She pointed to a backway passage. "The exit is back there."

Yugi nodded to Téa and they both ran out, as fast as they could. Valon stood there thinking. He placed a rough hand through his chestnut colored, spiky locks. His sapphire eyes glared down at the silhouette of the two young people.

"They were... Mako eyes." He said thoughtfully, before turning back to the soldiers. "Yeah, all right. Back to work, back to work." He walked towards the exit, stepping through Téa's flower patch. "Oh!" He tread through them again, to speak to his henchman. "And don't step on the flowers..." He told them, which earned some outbursts from the Kaiba Corp soldiers.

"Hey Valon, you just stepped on them!"

"They're all ruined!"

"You're gonna catch holy hell!"

Upon hearing the soldiers say that, Valon's face was flustered with red. _Okay, I feel like a total idiot now, _thought the young man with the dark navy suit. Yugi and Téa meanwhile ran through the rafters, up the wooden stair, taking note of the decaying wood work all around. They were halfway to the top, when a strong voice had caught them off guard.

"There they are, over there!" Valon's voice cut through, and he appeared, with his boys in tow.

"Yugi... that one!" Téa pointed to the huge gap in their pathway.

"I know. Looks like they aren't going to let us go." Yugi said grudgingly.

"What should we do?"

Yugi smirked cockily. "Well we can't let them catch us, can we? Then there's only one thing left." He took a few steps back, then broke into a short dash and jumped over the large gap, landing on the other side. "Téa! This way!"

Tea took a step towards the gap. In her cerulean eyes, she looked down at the pit below her where she stood. Then she looked at the gap and saw how big it was. Fear over took the brunette as she shook in fear. Walking back, she looked at Yugi with mortified eyes. She slowly shook her head, telling the young swordsman that she didn't want to jump.

Yugi sighed angrily. _Now's not the time to chicken out…_ "All right I'll hold them off." He told her.

"Right. Make sure they don't get through!" Téa nodded.

"The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Shouted Valon as he started to get frantic.

Upon hearing the order from Valon, the Kaiba soldiers took out their rifles. Each one of them took aim upon poor Téa. Within that second they fired their weapons upon her. Several bullets passed by the girl and ricochet through the walls of the church. Some eventually ended up hitting the body of the poor girl. Upon impact she felt such pain surge through her body.

"Eaygh!" Téa lost her footing and she fell to the basement.

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "Téa!"

"Think we killed'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!" Valon said as he smirked at what he had done.

Téa soon opened her eyes to see where she had fallen. The impact of the fall had caused her quite some bruises upon her fair skin. Out from the corner of her eyes, she saw the figures of the Shinra Soldiers coming towards her.

"Yugi, help!" She cried as she looked at the mercenary.

Yugi punched the floor below him. "Damn!" Suddenly he looked up in the rafters, and noticed 4 barrels. "What's that...?" Then he had an idea. "Téa! Hold on a minute!"

He darted upstairs to the barrels, and studied the ground below him. He then walked over to the rightmost bottom barrel from his POV, and he pushed it over. He watched as the barrel fell and landed right on top of the Kaiba Corp Soldier, knocking him out.

"Thanks, Yugi." Téa said, waving to Yugi with a smile and began to run upstairs. Sadly, her way was blocked by ANOTHER Kaiba Corp Soldier. "Eaygh! Yugi, help!" She cried out

Yugi ran like hell to the other side of the rafters, this time, knocking the barrel on his left, as he saw the new soldier was left most of the room. He knocked the barrel over and it rolled down the stairs, running over the Kaiba Corp soldier flattening him.

"Thanks, Yugi." Téa chirped happily, and started to continue on her run upstairs. Téa was almost to the top, when another Kaiba Corp soldier came up behind her. "Eaygh! Yugi, help!"

Yugi ran to the upper left barrel that was nearest to the stairway Téa was on. He knocked the barrel down where it hit the Kaiba Corp soldier, knocking him out as it rolled down. Téa then smiled at the warrior for saving her life again. Yugi smiled back at her with much gratitude.

"Thanks, Yugi! You're the best!" Téa blew a kiss to Yugi.

Yugi blushed madly. _How great it would be to receive an actual kiss from her… _

Téa made her way to the gap, with a running start, and leapt over the gap, landing on the other side, as graceful as a ballerina. She was thankful that she left the lower buttons on her dress unbuttoned so that her legs could move around. She ran up the ladder to the rafters and met up with Yugi. There she let out an even bigger smile in which she was happy that she was with good company now.

"Téa, this way." Yugi motioned for Téa to follow him.

They ran through the rafters to an opening to the rooftop, where they climbed up to and jumped out, away from Valon's buddies. Valon looked up towards the opening and growled in defeat. Looking down at his companions, he couldn't believe how a lot of soldiers were defeated by a bunch of barrels. The brunette growled as he felt his anger rise.

"You're all a bunch of worthless trash!" Shouted Valon as he glared down at the team.

"You weren't much of a help either!" Shouted one soldier.

"That's true!" Shouted another one.

"Lazy bum!" Called out another one.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Shut up!" Shouted Valon as he throw a hissy fit.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_(Mill: Yugi has met his flower fairy. Mewy: What awaits them now on the way home? M&M: Read and review!)_


	7. Garden of the Flower Fairy

_(Mill: Yeah, I know what you're thinking… "What took him so fucking long?" Gomen nasai dear readers, I've been busy with other projects, but I'm still continuing my part of this fic!_

_Mewy: We still don't own Yugioh or Final Fantasy 7, so no suing please!)_

**CHAPTER 7**

At long last, Yugi and Téa were up on the roof top of the church. They both peered down through the hole in which they had climbed out of. Down below, they watched Valon and his soldiers go crazy down below after their escape. A mischievous crept down Téa's lips as she looked at the struggled soldiers.

"Ha, ha... They're looking for me again." Let out Téa as she giggled.

Upon hearing that remark, Yugi cocked an eyebrow in question of what the brunette had just said. "You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?" He inquired.

"...no." She let out as she hung her head in a look of shame.

_She doesn't know who they are, does she? _Thought the spiky haired ex-soldier as he somewhat frowned at her. _If they were after her all this time and she didn't know, it's amazing that they haven't done anything to her. Perhaps I should tell her who they are, just so she can be careful next time._

"They're the Doom Legion." Spoke Yugi as to inform his partner.

"Hmmm..." Téa said thoughtfully.

"The Doom Legion is an organization in Kaiba Corp." Yugi explained. "They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER."

"This violently?" Téa asked with a hint of confusion. "I thought they were kidnapping someone."

Yugi shrugged, and narrowed his eyes in disgust. "They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder... you know."

Téa's face then had a stroke of horror fall down her façade. Upon hearing the words murder, she shook a bit. The brunette girl slowly moved toward the hole and looked down the hole with a look of worry. _What could they truly want with me? _She asked herself. _Do they want to kill me this badly…or is it something else?_

"They look like it." She said in a small voice.

"But, why're they after you?" He asked Téa. "There must be a reason, right?"

"No, not really." Téa said as she shook her head.

The brunette couldn't think of anything at the moment. She slowly looked at the ground. _What could they want with me? _She thought. But then she looked up into the sky thoughtfully, as a brief smile crossing her delicate features.

"I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER!" Chirped the brunette.

Yugi couldn't help but smile back at the girl. "Maybe you do." He leaned over to her. "You want to join?"

"I don't know..." Téa's face then had a look of fright and disgust. "But I don't want to get caught by THOSE people!"

"Then let's go!" Yugi ordered. The swordsman then set off to the roof tops before Téa could protest. Yugi jumped from rooftop to rooftop with ease, jumping on roofs and junk piles. His training with Soldier made him very nimble and agile, and he leapt and landed with the grace and agility of a cat.

"Wait... Wait, I said!" Shouted the blue eyed woman.

Yugi turned around to see Téa who, unlike him, was having difficulty with all the jumping. She was hesitating before each jump, bouncing slightly, when she finally got to catch up with Yugi, her pretty face was all flushed.

"Puff... wheeze... Slow...down... Don't leave me..." She begged/wheezed.

"Funny..." Yugi said with a mischievous look. "I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?"

"Oh! You're terrible!" Téa mocked scolded and both of them started to laugh. When the laughing ceased, Tea thought to ask a question. "Hey... Yugi. Were you... ever in SOLDIER?

The question caught Yugi off guard, surprising him. "... ...I used to be. How did you guess?"

"...Your eyes." Téa neared Yugi's face gazing into his eyes. "They have a strange glow..." She said in a soft whisper

"Uh…" Yugi flushed madly at the way she looked and spoke at him. Trying to keep his cool, he explained his eyes. "That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako...it's a mark of SOLDIER. But, how did you know about that?" He then got curious as to how Téa knew about the eyes of those in SOLDIER.

Téa blushed and looked away. "...Oh, nothing." She said quietly.

"Nothing...?" Yugi got curious.

"Right, nothing!" Téa said defiantly and confidently. "Come on, let's go! Bodyguard!" She said with a smile.

Yugi and Téa continued walking and leaping on the rooftops, though at times, Yugi had to help Téa make it across some of the big gaps. Eventually they made it off the rooftops and onto the streets of the Sector 5 slum. Upon placing their feet upon the ground, the pungent smell of trash filled their noses.

"Whew! Finally made it off! Now what..." Téa wiped her forehead with her pink silk handkerchief.

As Téa began to cool down from the workout she had just gotten, the brunette girl looked up and around the area she was. The surrounding area was quite familiar to the pink clad girl and soon, her sapphire eyes landed upon a path. Knowing her intuition, she clearly remembered that was the way that would lead to Sector 5.

"My house is over here. Hurry before he comes." Téa told Yugi anxiously looking back at the pathway towards the Church.

Yugi and Téa entered the Sector 5 slums and walked through the small, dirty town. As they passed through the entrance, Yugi could hear a soft, male groan from within the pipe house next to them. He looked into the pipe to see a man sitting, hunched over at the side of his bed.

"Is…he ok?" Asked Yugi.

Téa shrugged her shoulders. "2 days ago we found this man unconscious outside of town. He never says anything except for a few moans and groans."

Yugi walked inside of the pipe with Téa close behind. "So… No one knows what he's suffering from?"

Téa shook her head sadly, and showed the man to Yugi. The man had spiky, unkempt, black hair, and ragged clothes. He looked pale, thin, and his eyes had a vacant look.

"Oooooooh…aaaaaaaah…" He moaned, staring blankly at the two visitors.

Téa looked at Yugi as if hoping for a miracle. "Can't you do something to help him?"

Yugi wished he could, but he had no medical experience, and didn't know where to begin. _Damn, I have no clue how to help this guy. _Thought the warrior. _He looks pretty bad though. I kinda feel sorry for him. Man…if only I can help. Sorry about this, man._ He shook his head despondently.

"I'm sorry Téa, but I'm no doctor…" He replied sadly.

Téa just sighed. "You're right…"

Just as Yugi and Téa were about to exit the house, his grape eyes caught the figure of something strange. Yugi took a glance at the man's arm for a moment and noticed something odd. _Hmm… He's got a tattoo…in the shape of the number 2?_

As the two exited the house, Yugi thought they should shop for some supplies. Yugi took a quick stop into the weapon shop and stood at the supposed merchant's desk, when the man spoke to him sternly.

"You want weapons? That's too damn bad. I ain't got no weapons to sell you because…"

"Because?" Yugi said with some sarcasm, not pleased with the man's attitude.

"Because the weapon's store is right behind you, moron!" The young man pointed to another desk, where an older man, the weapon merchant stood.

Yugi growled. He turned away from the man, speaking one last time. "You DON'T have to be so fucking rude, asshole."

He walked up to the weapon's dealer, and browsed through. Not finding much in the way of weapons, but picked up some armor for himself and Téa, along with a few grenades. As they exited the shop, they stopped off at the Materia shop, as Yugi thought that Téa could use some attack Materia.

He laughed at her kid in a candy store behavior as she picked out which Materia she wanted. After exiting and restocking on potions and what not in the item shop, they head out of the slums, in the direction of Téa's house. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes when they arrived. Téa's house was an actual two story house.

Instead of metal, and junk, the whole area was surrounded by grass and flowers; LOTS of beautiful flowers. There was even a garden nearby and clean, flowing spring water.

"This place…is amazing!" Yugi gushed as he gazed at all the flowers.

Téa giggled. "It sure is. Just like the church, the flowers can grow all they want here." She sighed dreamily. "I'm so happy here."

Yugi smiled. "The flowers are beautiful, yes, but you're the most beautiful flower in this garden." He thought out loud to himself.

Téa however, heard him, and blushed a deep crimson. _Beautiful flower? Me?_ She thought as her heart beat fiercely in her chest. She hurried into her house, motioning for Yugi to follow her, trying to fight back her blush. Once they were inside, Téa called for her mom.

"I'm, home mom." She chirped.

And old woman whom was busy making dinner had stopped what she was doing. Her hair was placed into a tight brown bun. Her eyes were a soft green color and slowly she turned her head to see her daughter. Mrs. Gardner stepped away from the stove in the kitchen to greet her daughter, when she saw Yugi next to her.

"This is Yugi." Téa said, beaming. "My bodyguard." She wrapped an arm around him.

Mrs. Gardner went into a panic when she heard the word "Bodyguard." "Bodyguard...? You mean you were followed again?" She grabbed Téa and looked at her all over. "Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?"

Téa wrenched free from the grip and patted her mom assuredly on the back shaking her head. "I'm all right. I had Yugi with me."

Mrs. Gardner turned her gaze to Yugi with a look that seemed relieved and grateful. "Thank you, Yugi." She suddenly noticed smoke coming out of the kitchen and darted back in, not wanting the food to burn.

"So what are you going to do now?" Téa inquired looking at Yugi.

Yugi suddenly remembered what was happened back at the Sector 5 reactor. "...Is Sector 7 far from here? I want to go to Mai's bar."

Téa froze and then cast Yugi a questioning look. "Is Mai... a girl?

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

"A girl...friend?" Téa sounded despondent and scared.

Yugi was taken aback by the question, and surprised. "Girlfriend? No way!" Yugi shook his head. "She's already taken!"

Téa started to giggle. "Hehehehe. You don't have to get THAT upset." She giggled, yet there was a tone of hopefulness and relief in her voice. "Well, that's nice." She then thought to herself. "Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way."

"You gotta be kidding. Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?" Yugi didn't like the thought of Téa getting in danger like she did at the church.

Téa just shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" Yugi couldn't believe someone would be used to being in danger. He began to consider this option. "...Well, don't know... getting help from a girl..." He realized what he said and mentally smacked himself for saying something stupid.

"A girl! What do you mean by that?" Téa looked red with anger. "You expect me to just sit by and listen, after hearing you say something like that?" She turned to the direction of her mother. "Mom! I'm taking Yugi to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while."

Yugi winced when she yelled. _Great…_ He thought. _Now I made her mad…_

Mrs. Gardner had a disbelieving look on her face but failed to argue with her daughter. "But dear... I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now." She tried to reason with her daughter.

Téa sighed. Her mother could be a little too overprotective and worrisome at times. "Yeah, you're right, mom."

Mrs. Gardner, inwardly, sighed a sigh of relief. "Téa, please go and make the bed." She watched as her daughter went upstairs, and then turned to Yugi, noticing the glow in his eyes. "Yugi…are you, by any chance, from SOLDIER?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, or rather, I used to be."

Mrs. Gardner got a sad look on her face and looked hesitant to speak. "This might sound odd, and a little cold but…" She bowed. "Could you please leave for Sector 7 tonight, without telling Téa?"

Yugi was taken aback by this request. "Well… Ok. I don't want Téa to be in any more danger anyway." He sighed as he went upstairs. "And just when I was getting to like her…" As he went upstairs, he swore that he could hear Mrs. Gardner speak.

"SOLDIER… That last thing Téa needs is her heart broken again."

_Heartbroken again?_ Yugi thought to himself. _What does she mean? What does it have to do with SOLDIER?_ Yugi went upstairs, just in time to see Téa, leaving the guest room; obviously she'd finished making the beds.

Téa saw Yugi coming up the stairs and approached him, already forgetting her anger at his earlier comment. "You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a little dangerous so you'd better get some rest tonight."

Yugi nodded in thanks and went for his room.

"Yugi..."

He turned around, hearing Téa's voice. He looked at her and waited for her to say something. But whatever she had planned to say, she trashed completely, and replaced it with a simple phrase.

"Good night." She walked into her room, closing the door.

Yugi sighed sadly and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, man..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_(Mewy: Well, this ends another chapter… Next up, comes Yugi and Téa's journey to Sector 6._

_Mill: What will they find there? What will happen when they reach the Wall Market? (shudders as he remembers a certain pervert from there) R+R please.)_


End file.
